Unmasked
by Imaiku
Summary: Another mission, another weight put on Hitsugaya. Soul Society detects a new shinigami, and with all these troubles, what will our Captain do ? [KarinxHitsugayaxHinamori, First Fanfic, Full Summary Inside.]
1. Countless Thoughts

**Title:** Unmasked.  
**Author:** Imaiku  
**Status**: Not completed.  
**Main Character(s):** Kurosaki Karin, Hitsugaya Toshirou, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, etc.  
**Pairings:** Karin/Toshirou/Hinamori, Orihime/Ichigo/Rukia, Renji/Tatsuki.

**Summary:** More trouble befalls the soul society as they find out yet another shinigami has been detected. After all the troubles with the Arrancar/Vaizards and the appearances of the Menos Grandes, they leave an extra weight on Hitsugaya-taichou, forcing him to find this new shinigami and keep up with his other objectives. With all this pressure being put down on him, he wouldn't dare take a second look at whats in front of him .. or would he?

**Authors Notes:** Hello! This is my first fanfic, so be somewhat gentle with me if you decide to submit constrictive criticism in your reviews if you please? Flames aren't under my control, because if I decide to ban it, they'll do it anyways. So, be free with what you say in your reviews, but don't flame the pairings, because honestly, somewhere, OUT THERE, theres a few people who are addicted to my pick of pairs. Oh, and there might be more pairs, but it depends on the story.

**Extra:** In episode 132 I didn't get to figure out what the names of Karins friends were .. so I'm naming them, but if you know please tell me. (:

**THIS TAKES PLACE A FEW WEEKS AFTER EPISODE 132.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the created plot/story/other I represent their characters and settings in. (;

**>> **

"Nee-chan! Hurry up or else we'll be late for school!" a certain light-cinnamon haired girl shouted out. It was ten minutes to eight, and she and Karin _never_ missed school, no matter what.

"Yuzu, where the hell are my books? Better yet my backpack?!" a voice shouted, sounding as if not wanting to be late either.

"I took the liberty of bringing them down for you so you wouldn't have to rush so much, and take that mouth of yours and wash it with soap! Cursing is B-A-D nee-chan!" Yuzu replied, waiting impatiently for her older twin. She waited a few, and suddenly heard a screeching sound. Not one of a car, but mainly sock-covered feet slipping against the floor. She heard repeating thuds before she found her fraternal twin, Kurosaki Karin, right in front of her, grinning.

"Gomen gomen, I had trouble with the bathroom and then there was all this stuff just LYING on the floor and--"

"MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTERS! YOU'VE GROWN UP SO MUCH THESE PAST FEW WEEKS, I CAN'T HELP BUT GIVE YOU ONE LAST HUG BEFORE YOU DRIFT OFF INTO THE MEANS OF WOMANHOOD!"

"..Otou-san." Karin muttered, a slight glint noticeable in her eyes.

**CRAASH !!**

A sound was heard, only to be followed by an old man bawling to a picture of their mom. You see, Karin had retaliated with one of her new moves, "Hentai Entity Number Two AKA Isshin KICK." The name might've been stupid .. but she was only twelve, what would you expect?

"You psycho of a father! What makes you think that we'd happily hug you when you scare us half to death with your crazy flying moves, ESPECIALLY when we're late?!" Karin fumed, running out the door hoping to get to school in time. Yuzu bowed before muttering a small apology, but went off not saying much of anything not wanting to be late either. They both dashed to school, wishing that time would stop long enough for them to get there in time.

**>> **

"We--" Karin panted, "We did it!" she cheered, walking into her class. Yuzu nodded before watching Karin off with a dizzy look on her face. Being dragged by Karin to school is bad as trying to catch up with her. Especially when she uses her soccer speed. Yuzu went off into her own seperate class, hoping to muster up some energy that was lost.

"Kurosaki!" one of her everyday friends called out, Karin turned to him.

"What is it Himura?" she asked.

"Where were you!? We were waiting for you and your twin outside your house!" her three friends chorused. Karin rolled their eyes at their expression, knowing that they were lying.

"You wanna know why I was late?"

Gulp. Nod.

"You reaaaaaallly eally wanna know?"

Another gulp and a nod.

"WELL, while you boys were wimping outside my house, me and Yuzu were waiting all that damn time for you to pick us up!" Karin lied, putting annoyance and aggravation into her voice.

"REALLY?" the boys gasped. "

"No. I just had a bad morning, that's all." Karin shrugged, smirking at her dumbfounded comrades.

"And if you were outside my house, why didn't you knock on the door?" Karin questioned, leaving the boys to sulk in the corner. Their last time at the Kurosaki Clinic wasn't exactly a fond moment to remember. Oh boy, it included terrified screaming, very awkward scenes and mega Isshin goodness.

"Kurosaki, you're mean .."

"Ohayo everyone! Please take your seats." the teacher interrupted, grumbling students sitting in their proper spots, and an amused Karin already at her desk. She stared at her teacher, wondering why she looked so dull yet so happy.

"Today will be very busy. Winter's coming, and in those weeks full of snow you'll be preparing for your tests in late February, so we'll be having quizzes and reviews." the teacher announced, receiving a large groan from the class.

"Don't worry everyone, as long as you cooperate with me quietly throughout the day, you'll all get a special treat later!" the teacher winked, slight chatter commencing in the new hyped-up class.

"Shush now, we're going to start with math this morning.." the teacher ranted on, telling the class to take out their textbooks.

Karin sighed and looked out the window, thinking about random things, and wandered off to thoughts about just a few weeks ago.

'_Tch .. I just .. I don't wanna think about that right now, I have enough things going with Ichi-nii being gone and these weird new monsters showing and .. augh. I shouldn't' have been so stupid that day._' Karin shook her thoughts off and started focusing on the schoolwork she had to do.

The day was pretty much based on the subjects they would have to study very hard for in middle school.

**>> **

"Waaaai! Today was so exhausting! It's a good thing it's Friday!" Yuzu yawned, stretching out as she stood up from her desk. Karin walked in her classroom, ignoring what she just said. "Hey, I'll catch up with you later k? Im gonna take a walk with my friends." Karin said, Yuzu nodded as Karin walked back out, her friends waiting for her. They walked around the school first, then they went outside.

While they were walking outside, all of them were talking about what to do.

"Ne Kurosaki, what d'ya wanna do?" Himura asked. Karin shrugged, looking for some decent shade to sit under.

"We could always play soccer. Ever since that thing between the middle-schoolers and that white-haired dude, we pretty much own the field." Rakoji suggested, a few approvals coming from their other friends.

"Meh, doesn't matter to me. But if we're playing soccer you guys are gonna get it. I don't wanna run all the way back from my house to get a soccer ball, 'specially if your guys houses are closer." Karin said, pointing to a large tree. "C'mon, lets sit over there." she said, walking to the tree and sitting under the shade. The boys followed her, still talking about suggestions.

They chattered amongst themselves, usually about school or soccer. But Karins mind was somewhere else, explaining the reason why she was backing out of the conversation.

"Right Kurosaki?" Morito said, glancing towards her.

"Oy, Kurosaki." he repeated, waving a hand in front of her face. Karin took notice and grew irritated, grabbing the boys wrist and glaring at him.

"I can see you perfectly dumbass." she said, not caring if she swore while she still glared at him. She let him go, stood up and started to walk away from the group.

"Hey Kurosaki! Where ya going?"

"Around."

"But we didn't even get to do anything yet!"

"Then go do something without me!" Karin said, walking a bit faster away. She needed to be alone, just for a bit. She heard no other complaints, and pretty much nothing else except the sounds of Karakura town. She wandered off into her thoughts again, not bothering to watch where she was going.

'_I can see where Ichi-nii got his shinigami powers from, but still .. why didn't he tell us earlier? I mean, we're a freakin' family. I thought he'd tell us _something_ about this._' she sighed to herself, looking up ahead and figuring out she went past the soccer field, and finding out she was staring at the first person she'd expect to be at a certain spot.

"Toushiro?" Karin asked, tilting her head as she found the shorty doing what he usually did.

Play on his cellphone and never really talk to Karin.

Not that she minded, but he could at least look up in while so she could _know_ that he was listening to her.

"Mm. Hello Karin." Hitsugaya managed to say, not one looking up from his cell.

"Geez, and here I thought that one you would change a bit and actually _look_ at me for once."

"I don't change for anyone, especially for someone like you."

"Whaddya mean someone like me? Is there something you don't like about me?" Karin persisted. Hitsugaya sighed as he ignored her, looking at the new message he'd gotten.

_Hitsugaya-taichou_,

_I'm very sorry to interrupt your mission Karakura town, but we've recently --_

**beep beep beep beep**

"A Hollow?" Karin asked, Hitsugaya flipped his cell as he nodded.

"Don't follow me, I wouldn't want to be saving --"

"Listen Toushiro, wasn't that time you fought thats Menos-dude thingy?"

"It's Menos _Grande_. Get it through your thick mind, and what makes you think Hollows are any weaker than Menos?"

"Because I know."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"Well, in any case, I'm not letting you go." Hitsugaya stated, popping out a green spherical pill and swallowing it, emerging from his gigai.

"Wait, just lemme --" a strong hold on Karins wrist stopped her from both running after Hitsugaya and talking some sense into him.

"Please be calm. Master knows what he's going, and he's only leaving you behind because he doesn't want you hurt." the replacement explained.

But since Karin wouldn't take no for an answer, she tried struggling from his grasp.

"But what if something happens?!" she almost shouted.

"Then Matsumoto-fukutaichou will help him."

"What if she doesn't get there in time like last time?!"

The replacement sighed. "Why must you be so concerned?" the replacement asked, slightly annoyed by the girls effort. Karin stopped struggling, and looked away. The replacement stared at her, slightly shocked at the sudden change.

Karin stayed there.

"Just 'cause."

**>> **

Hai! It's finished (: I'm really if you didn't enjoy this chapter, I _promise_ I'll try to make the next one better. You can tell me how it was by submitting a review ne? I'd appreciate it a lot. For some that like this chapter, I'll have you know I'll try getting the next one out as soon as possible, depending of what I should do for the chapter :3. So until then, bye!

(1) **-chan**: suffix used among close friends who are girls/boys.

(2) **gomen**: sorry in japanese

(3) **otou-san**: used to address father respectively

(4) **-fukutaichou**: vice-captain (suffix).


	2. Interrogation

**Authors Notes:** Hai! Here is the second chapter like I promised. I don't know if this is a very good story, so please submit your reviews so I can learn about my mistakes. Please :3 I'm thinking of changing my writing a bit, but I don't know how I should approach it. So, it all depends on what you think! (:

- _Thanks to all my reviewers so far .._

**DarkMaidenTerri: **The _first_ one to review my story, and I'd like to thank you for your encouragement:3 Your compliments are dearly appreciated, and to answer your question, I _might_ put a time skip, but I'm unsure if I want it to be in the middle of the story, (You know, time skip, every chapter was the past and progresses on as the present?) or at the end if I decide to make an epilogue. Hopefully that answers your question?

**alwayslost123: **The **_second_** one to give me a review xD. It so makes you totally equal. I think. Anyways, thanks for your comment, I've found you to be a HitsuKarin pairing liker? YEAAH! That's awesome. I'll probably update sooner, because my brother recently fixed the internet, and that I have chapters 1-3 completed and currently starting on 4.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the created plot/story/other I represent their characters and settings in. (;

**>>**

**Chapter Two: **Interrogation.

"Because what?" the replacement asked, trying to figure out why this human was so interested in his "Master."

"Because he saved my life." Karin replied, looking back into the replacements eyes.

"He's the one who saved me that day, I should've repayed him but I didn't. I _owe_ him. He also took part in a soccer game with us versing the middle-schoolers, and because of him they clear out right when they take glance of me and my friends."

"What if he only saved you just because you're a human, like anybody else?"

"Then as a human, "like anybody else," should be able to at least do_ something_ other than a simple thank you."

"And if he didn't care?"

"K buddy, you're really starting ta' piss me off. Why the hell are you asking me these questions anyway?"

"Because you've proven that you've taken a liking to my Master."

"So what? He saved me from both death and humiliation, shouldn't I pay him back?"

"He saves dozens of souls back in his own world, what makes the Real World any different?"

".."

Karin was finally at a loss for words.

Why _did_ he save her? Just because she was a human in trouble? And if so, why did he play soccer with her and her friends?

"I see we've finally come to a conclusion." the replacement stated, knocking Karin out of her trance.

"Yea, whatever." she huffed, ripping away from the replacements grip before walking away.

"Aquaintance of Master, where do you intend to go?" the replacement asked.

"Anywhere I want, so shaddup you bag of crap." Karin said, heading down the sidewalk. She turned back, glaring at the soul in Hitsugayas body.

"No worries, Im not going after Toushiro, so don't follow me. Got it?" Karin announced, turning her back on her heels, starting to walk again.

The replacement stared at her, wondering about her connection to his Master.

**>> **

A large screech was heard in the streets of Karakura town.

Hitsugaya immediately cut down the Hollow, but it took bit longer than usual since the Hollow was more quicker than the others. He didn't need to release his zanpakuto, since it was still a basic form. He jumped up and crashed his sword against the Hollows mask, hearing another screech before the mask depleted as well as the monster. Hitsugaya sighed in disappointment, hoping to fight something stronger.

After the fight he started to walk back to his spot, wondering if Karin was still there.

He walked down the sidewalk, only to find Karin walking towards him.

"Kurosaki--"

"Hi." Karin grunted, walking past him as quick and casually as she could. She brushed against him before walking a bit faster. Hitsugaya looked back, only to find her walking out of sight.

"What a weird girl." Hitsugaya shrugged, taking his cell out again.

"Lets see .. what was the message again?" he asked himself silently, looking for the message he'd gotten on his cellphone earlier before he was disrupted by both Karin and the Hollow.

_Hitsugaya-taichou, _

_I'm very sorry to interrupt your mission Karakura town, but we've recently detected another shinigami just a few days ago, but we've assumed he (or she) had discovered his/her powers earlier. We don't know the exact results of what we've founded, but we're asking you to keep a lookout for any new reiatsu sprouting out of the blue, or better yet find the shinigami. If you've found him/her, please inform us and we will send you instructions of the plan we'll be preparing. Also, we recommend you shorty brief the rest of your team to have a better chance of find the shinigami. We appreciate your cooperation._

_Arigatou._

Hitsugaya grunted.

He knew the message was from Soul Society, but the fact that he's yet to yield to another mission from some anonymous freak was irritating him.

"I'll make those bastards pay sooner or later." he scoffed, finding his replacement in the same spot he left him and Karin at.

"Oy Raichu," he called out, a slightly irritated replacement staring at Hitsugaya.

"Never compare my name to that .. that pokemon. It's too .. humilating. My name is _Raiken_, not Raichu." Raiken stated, trying to keep as calm as possible. He hated it when Hitsugaya picked on him for fun. It's not his fault he couldn't think up a proper name the first time he was introduced to his Master.

"Okay _Raiken_, where did Karin go?"

Master knew the name of that girl?

"She .. went home." he lied, a small sweatdrop forming down his Masters face. "Psh, she wanted to talk, and then she goes away." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, fusing into his body, releasing the artificial soul from himself.

After Hitsugaya fused with his body, he noticed that he was kind of warm.

"What the hell did Raichu do while I was gone?" he questioned himself, walking to Orihimes, observing how night took over day. While he walked back, he looked at his message again, wondering if he _did_ notice a different kind of reiatsu.

'_Well, I haven't felt anything that was unusual these past few weeks. Has he been masking himself? And with all these other troubles too .. this is going to be very frustrating._' Hitsugaya mentally smacked himself, wishing he didn't get into what he's in.

"There better be a well-prepared reward after all this, or else I'm gonna release hell once I get back." Hitsugaya muttered, stopping in front of Orihimes house. He sighed before knocking on the door, hoping someone was there so he wouldn't have to get in through the window.

**click.**

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun! Welcome back!" Orihime cheered, walking back into the kitchen, leaving Hitsugaya to slip off his shoes and close the door. As he walked in he noticed the kitchen full of .. _unique_ kinds of food. Orihime looked back at Hitsugaya asking him if he wanted something to eat. He immediately replied no, not wanting to end up like the last time he ate. He nearly threw up the instant that fish, stuffed with who _knows_ what, the minute he took a bite out of it.

He walked upstairs and into the room where the video-conference screening was held in. He gazed at the screen, and it flipped on, showing the Captain of all Divisions, Yamamoto-Genryusai. His gentle yet blank face stared at Hitsugaya before speaking up.

"You've recieved the message I assume?" he asked.

"Hai, Yamamoto-sama. Have you figured out any kind of description or clues as to the discovery of this shinigami?" Hitsugaya replied.

"We found some clues, but not many."

"May I please be informed of them?"

"Well, for starters, this shinigami is similar to a Vaizard, yet he hasn't reached that level. It seems that his powers were derived from another sense of energy, and then released through a bit of training. Can you guess who might've helped?"

Hitsugaya paused for a moment, figuring out the riddle.

"Urahara Kisuke."

"That might be correct. But a few other things about this new shinigami, he's mastered the art of masking his reiatsu, which means that was the reason you couldn't detect anything earlier. We've actually seen sights of him cutting down a Hollow, but that was a brief moment. We know his sword is above average in size, yet it's not like Kurosaki Ichigos zanpakuto. He may be related to him, but we're not sure, seeing that the evidence is angled from the back. We _do_ know that he's already grown to a potential like state, as he could probably get into a 3rd seat or maybe even a fukutaichou. If he tried to make it happen. We still don't know the whereabouts of where the evidence was taken at, but I assure you it's around the Karakura park."

"Related to Kurosaki Ichigo .. I see."

"Anyhow, you should visit Urahara-san and see if he knows anything about the new shinigami." Yamamoto said, bidding his goodbye to Hitsugaya as the screen blacked out. Hitsugaya let out a breath while rubbing the back of his head.

"This is going to be a long night."

**>> **

Hitsugaya walked down the night path, stopping in front of a small, wooden shop. The sign "Urahara Shop" explained the whereabouts of Urahara. But before he took a step toward the shop, a large yell was heard.

"Hey you! Why're you around here shorty? Why dontcha go on and git' with your mommy!" a red-haired boy shouted, mysteriously popping out of the blue in front of the Urahara shop. Jinta smirked as he looked at Hitsugaya. Behind him was Ururu, the timid girl who spoke in a very polite and shy manner.

"Ah-- uh, shoo?" Ururu tried to scare the Captain, but was met by an insufferable noogie.

"Argh! Thats not how you do it! You're supposed to be gigantic and make the shorty feel smaller than he already is!" Jinta shouted, making the girl suffer more by making the noogie harder. Ururu cried pleas of surrender, but it did nothing.

"You .." Hitsugaya said, staring at the red-head.

Jinta turned to him. "Yeah, what about me?" he asked while pointing to himself. Hitsugaya glared at him very coldly, making him shudder.

"What did I do?" Jinta pondered.

"Urahara, some kid's here to see 'ya!" Jinta called out, irritating the Captain. He sighed and rubbed in temples in hopes of not lashing out at the boy. He was shorter than him and he dare calls him shorty, let alone kid?

'_The little pest._' Hitsugaya growled.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou? What can I do for you this wonderful evening?" Urahara called out, stepping out of the shop and walking towards Hitsugaya.

"I need to ask you a few questions." Hitsugaya stated.

"Really now? Well come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll have Tessai make us some tea." Urahara said, gesturing Hitsugaya into his shop. He leaded the boy genius into a small room. They both sat down, and in a flash Tessai was beside Urahara.

"Tessai, can you make us some tea please?" Urahara asked the tall man, who immediately started on the tea already. Before anything was said, Tessai gently put the two cups and the tea on the table, pouring the tea into the cups.

"Arigatou Tessai." Urahara thanked, both him and Hitsugaya taking a sip from the cup. Tessai nodded and walked out of the room. "Now what were those questions you wanted to ask?" Urahara questioned.

"Before I start to ask you about anything, I need to know," Hitsugaya hesitated for a moment, unsure if Urahara was in on this.

"Do you know about the newly discovered shinigami?" he questioned.

Urahara looked clueless first, but figured out what Hitsugaya was talking about.

"Ahh, I've heard about her. Quite a spectacle." Urahara replied, taking another sip of the tea, finding a very suspicious and confused Captain staring at him.

"The shinigami's a female?"

"Hai."

"Have you seen her?"

"Hai."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Nope."

"But if you've seen her, you've surely talked to her, wouldn't have you?"

"Nope."

"How come?"

"Because Ururu and Jinta seem to have had bad timing trying to follow the shinigami, and as a result taking an angle from the side and back with the video camera."

"I see .. that video, does it contain her slaying a Hollow?"

"Nope."

"Then what'd you get footage of?" Hitsugaya asked, not wanting to hear anymore of these simple answers.

"Impatient this evening aren't we? Well, we may not have her fighting a Hollow, but we _do_ have her slaying a Menos." Urahara grinned. He showed Hitsugaya the tape, which was labeled, "Shinigami Slaying Menos." and under it, "Jinta and Sidekick Productions."

Hitsugaya looked back at Urahara, and slowly reached out for the tape.

**SNAP.**

"Nuh uh uh." Urahara wagged his finger at Hitsugaya, who was silently wincing of the slap Urahara printed on his hand.

"If you want to see this video, I gotta know everything you know about Shinigami Girl." Urahara said, trying to make a deal out of their conversation.

"Sadly I can't tell you much either, for Soul Society doesn't have much info about "Shinigami Girl" either." Hitsugaya said.

"Any info is info. So inform me."

Hitsugaya nodded and proceeded to tell Urahara what he knew.

"Well .. they say she has an above-average size of a zanpakuto, yet it's not as humongus as Ichigos. Also, they seem to have found out she's similar to a Vaizard, and considering the story on how Ichigo got his shinigami powers, is the reason why I'm here. She has the potential of becoming a fukutaichou or anything lower, if she tried, seeing that she was probably very powerful against the Hollow. But because her reiatsu was masked, we've never heard of her. But the video they have recorded seemed to expose all of the info I'm giving you now, and they're still working on other ways to interpret the video." Hitsugaya explained, and with Urahara getting a clue in of what the Shinigami Girl was all about, he slightly smirked.

"Oy, what are you so happy about?" Hitsugaya asked, losing patience for the former Captain.

"Hm? Nothing." Urahara replied, handing the video to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya took caution and slowly reached out for it again, fearing to get another slap. When he was inches close, he snatched it away from him.

"There ya go, as dealer to dealer, I'm obliged to give you your share." Urahara said. Hitsugaya thanked him as he stood up and bowed before stepping out of the shop.

"Also, Urahara.."

"Yes?"

"Tell that ill-mannered boy - Jinta was he? Neh, tell that red-head to respect his superiors." Hitsugaya called out.

"Will do Capitaine." Urahara smiled, saluting him off.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

He walked to his hosts house again, waiting for morning to brief his team about the shinigami and show them the video.

"Urahara, why didn't you tell him who she was?" Jinta asked, walking towards him with Ururu.

"Because it'd take the shock out of it?"

>>

Okieee, heres the chapter. (: I think it's longer than last time .. is that good :3 I hope it is! Im trying put up as many chapters as possible before my brothers find out Im saving my fanfics on their computer --.My moms internet on her laptop wasn't working, _but_ my brothers are on a camping trip, which leaves me all of their computers until they come back!

-evil snicker-

Anyways, next chapter is going to be released soon. So just wait a few k?


	3. Briefings and a Game

**Authors Notes: **Mhmp! The third chapter is out, and seeing that my brothers have all come back, I've gotta get working overtime! So either you might see new chapters frequently, or you might not see chapters at all. It all depends on the computer :3.

-_Thanks to my reviewers so far.._

**Embrace Nothing: **Aww thanks! It is pretty hard to find this pairing. I tried looking up different Bleach fanfiction sites but I got tired because most of them were NC-17 with different pairings. Yeah. But thank you for the comment!

**darkangel1910: **Yes I wonder who it could be as well:3 Well I know! Because I have control over this fic, BWAHAHAHAH!

**extraordinary.rocker: **Well, it's nice to hear that you would read my story even though it's like, 2 am. That makes me cool, RIGHT?

**DarkMaidenTerri: **Ururus _is_ hard to say, and I was able to say Ririns name either .. you're welcome for the shoutout and I don't really think I'll get like, THAT much reviews. Maybe just 50. XD, Renji's hot. I can't deny it! All those pictures which make him cool and well, _hot_ captivates me. Teehee. Heres your update, and thanks for the compliment again :3. Uh .. Karin might get spiritual powers? IT'S ALL IN THIS CHAAAPTER! Well .. 1/4 of it XP.

**always lost123: **Psh, starts with a K? What about like, Z or .. or N? XD Just kidding, heres your updation! (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, but I do own the created plot/story/other I represent their characters and settings in. (;

>>

**Chapter 3:** Briefings and a Game.

As the early morning chirped, a tired Hitsugaya awoke from his short sleep.

"I'm in need of a good nights rest." Hitsugaya yawned, taking his cell out and creating a new message.

_To all of my team,_

_Please come to the house of Orihime Inoue ASAP, for I need to brief you on another mission we've been chosen to do. Further details will apply once you come here for the briefing._

_-Hitsugaya._

He sent the message to the other five shinigami who recently came here with him to the Real World. He yawned again, stretching out and laying down, hoping to catch a few Z's before the shinigami came.

**BANG BANG. BANG BANG BANG BANG.**

Hitsugaya groaned. How could he forget?

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Whats the meaning of this message? Hitsugaya-taichou?!" a mumbled voice spoke on the other side of the door. Hitsugaya stood up, and walked to the door, he opened it, revealing his subordinate, Matsumoto.

"Briefing, it said in the message. Now get out, we'll start the meeting once the others get here." Hitsugaya said, and right on time, a sliding sound was heard behind him. When he turned around, he found Ikkaku and Yumichika in the room.

"Whats all this with a new mission?" Ikkaku asked, obviously annoyed with it already. "I would like to know too. For a beautiful person like me should be able to know everything." Yumichika slurred, sparkling in his own way.

"So do I, and aren't we here to prepare for the Arrancar? Why do we gotta do this mission?" Renji asked, coming in through the door after Matsumoto. Hitsugaya sat down, frustrated.

"Everyone listen up. The message you've gotten has got to do with a new shinigami." Hitsugaya started, grabbing the attention of the team.

"Yamamoto-sama wants us to find out who she--"

"She's a girl?!" Ikkaku interrupted, and soon after was feeling a hot glare from Matsumoto. "Whats so wrong with female shinigami?" she questioned, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Shutup and listen will you?!" Hitsugaya said, aggravation filling his voice.

"Anyways, as I was saying, they think Shinigami Girl has Hollow powers, and are assuming she's a Vaizard. She has a large zanpakuto, yet not as big as Ichigos. They think she may be related to him, but that's still in the dark." Hitsugaya finished, looking at his team.

"How do they know she's Vaizard material?" Yumichika asked, a sudden interest in the girl.

"We'll see. It's recorded from the back, but this is the video that Soul Society sent me." Hitsugaya said, putting in a video into the video-conference device. In a few moments, a shinigami with raven hair was standing in front of a Hollow.

"That," Hitsugaya pointed to the blade, "Is her zanpakuto. Similar to Ichigos zanpakuto, this sword seems to be a large blade, but since we namely use katanas before we release the names of our zanpakuto, this turns out to be an abnormality."

The shinigami nodded, wanting Hitsugaya to explain more.

"Her hair seems to be pulled back into a short ponytail, yet we see that she has bangs on the left side of her head." Hitsugaya said, circling the top part of the body, namely the upper back and the head.

"Turnf fay infu nyth, ahfaken, moogoi zihfsuvo!"

The shinigami stared at the screen.

"She probably released a sudden burst of reiatsu, surprising whoever recorded this video." Hitsugaya said. They all watched as the zanpakuto didn't change, but the color of the blade turned into a darker shade.

"Surprising indeed." Yumichika said, a spark of curiosity of the identity of this shinigami and her zanpakuto. The screen blanked out right after the shinigami jumped and struck the Hollow from up top, destroying the mask.

"She proves to be a decent opponent." Ikkaku shrugged.

"Talk about that later, we still need to check out another video." Hitsugaya said.

"You have another video?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Where'd you get it from?"

"Urahara."

"You mean you went to the shop?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You could've at least said something to me while you were there.."

Hitsugaya ignored his comment, taking the previous video out and replacing it with the one he had gotten from Urahara last night. The screen flicked on again, this time showing the shinigami again, yet this time paired with a Menos.

"This kid knows how to defeat a Menos?!" Renji shouted, pointing at the _very_ larger monster compared to the shinigami.

"Apparently yes." Hitsugaya said.

"Ururu! Why are you behind her?! Get out front!" they all heard, but no person was in front of the camera.

"Gomen, ah -- Jinta, what are you doing?" a voice asked, the camera shaking around. "Getting a better picture you dolt!" another voice screamed, the picture fixed on the shinigami, although the angle was being corrected. A large wind was heard as they saw the shinigami yell out something, charging forward against the Menos. The picture moved again, this time getting a side view of the girl.

Well, it _did_ show a girl. Well .. the appearance of a girl.

The shinigamis were quite shocked of what they saw.

At the left side view, the face wasn't seen, because of the bangs that were covering the left side of her face. What did surprise them is that they saw a cracked horn on top of her head.

"Hollow mask?" Matsumoto wondered.

"Probably so. This proves she's somewhat a Vaizard." Hitsugaya said, observing the fight between the Menos and the shinigami. After she spoke something, her sword darkened again.

Before, while she was running, she stopped in front of the monster and jumped up to as high as the Menos head. But because of that, the video showed no face, but only the sword clashing down the Menos, slashing the whole body in one strike. The Menos screamed, yet it didn't disappear.

"Seems she's not Captain-level in my point of view." Yumichika sighed, losing that spark he once had. The shinigami repeated what she did, finishing off the Menos.

"HOY! YOU! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU? WAIT A MINUTE .. IT'S YO--" the screen went black, resulting the finished video. The team appeared a bit confused, but shook it off.

"So even if you think she's not of your level, you still need to find her. We don't know how she got her powers, or where. We don't even know where she'll strike next! So on your duties, keep an eye out for her. Okay?" Hitsugaya said, receiving affirmative nods from the shinigami.

"Good. You are dismissed." Hitsugaya stated, the shinigami leaving the room in a blink of an eye. He stood up and jumped out the window.

"I wonder if theres anything to do today."

**>> **

"GOOD MORNING KARIN!" Isshin exclaimed, running to his daughter with great speed, in hopes for a Father-Daughter hug.

**THUD.**

"I'm not in the mood fer your hugs ol' beardo!" Karin retaliated, leaving him to sulk in front of the poster of her mom, Kurosaki Masaki.

"Ohayo nee-chan, I've prepared breakfast." Yuzu smiled, handing a plate over to Karin. Karin thanked her as she sat down, finding two eggs and a toast on her plate. She took her fork and took a bite out of the eggs. It didn't take her too long to finish, so she ate the two eggs and was left to munch on her toast.

"How is it?" Yuzu asked. Karin gave her a thumbs up, making her smile. "It's one of the best foods you've cooked all month." Karin complimented, eating the last bite of her toast.

"Aa! May I have a meal as well?" Isshin asked, watching Yuzu making the breakfast and setting it on the plates. She nodded as the grateful father took a plate, sitting down and munching down on the food.

"Well, I'm out for the day. I'm gonna hang out with my friends." Karin lied, taking a sweater from the closet before going out the door.

"When will you be back?" Yuzu called out before she left, "Somewhere around evening?" Karin shrugged, waving to the two Kurosaki members.

She closed the door before looking out into the early morning. She took the soccer ball and water bottle she'd placed at the step earlier this morning, knowing she'd go to the soccer field again.

"Practice makes perfect."

Karin walked down the street towards the soccer field.

**>> **

"Aaand GOOOOAL!" Karin shouted, kicking the ball very hard towards the net. The speed was unbelievable you could swear you've seen a spark in that kick. She watched as the ball flew towards the net. Flying .. flying ..

**CLINK.**

"GAH! THE POLE AGAIN?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME YOU WRETCHED OLD NET?!"

Karin glared at the net as she watched the ball rebound to the side, only to be stopped by a foot of a _very_ familar person.

"Soccer this early in the morning?" the white-haired Captain asked, looking slightly bored.

"Yeah, whats it to you Toushiro?" Karin huffed, walking towards him with an annoyed face.

"Why are you being so rash all of a sudden?"

"How am I being '_so rash_'?"

"Well lets see, according to my data from yesterday, you wished to speak to me before I had to cut down a Hollow, and when I come back you suddenly change and start being a .. a .. how do I say this? Oh yeah, _bitch._"

A vein popped out of Karins head, probably meaning she was getting too pissed off.

"I'm no bitch you freaky-haired short man!" Karin yelled, stealing the ball from under Hitsugayas foot. She diribbled it around, feeling a sense of victory over the unusually short shinigami.

"You're getting faster, compared to my gigai. But if you versed me in my shinigami form, you'd be begging for forgiveness." she heard.

Distracted, Hitsugaya came up behind the girl and stole the ball, dribbling it back to the other net.

"You .." Karin growled, turning back around and running at an easy pace, increasing in speed at each step. Soon, she was up to Hitsugayas speed, watching his movement and waiting for a time to steal it back.

"You've no chance when I have the ball, I'm too skilled in this kind of thing." Hitsugaya bragged, running faster and leaving behind Karin.

"Well maybe if you open your eyes and stop being so cocky, you'd realize I have the ball!" Karin cackled. Hitsugaya stopped for a second to look down. He realized the ball was _still_ there, only to be kicked away by a certain girl.

"Jokes on you!" Karin smirked, kicking the ball back to her net as fast as she could before Hitsugaya could get to her.

"Too slow." Hitsugaya said, jogging in large steps beside her.

"WHAT THE--"

The ball was stolen from her yet again, none other by Hitsugaya, who stopped before she could.

"Hey, that ball was mine!" Karin shouted, running back to him. But he didn't run, he just stood there.

"Why're you just standing there like a duck? I thought -- oh never mind." Karin rolled her eyes, watching Hitsugaya as he did nothing.

For a bit.

"Aw crap, don't tell me!" Karin cursed, watching Hitsugaya lift his leg behind him, making it look _so_ casual since his hands was in his pockets. Karin ran past him, but it did nothing.

**dug.**

The ball arched above Karin, aiming for the goal. As hard as she could, she tried to run faster than the ball, but Hitsugayas kick made it quite unlikely. If she was to catch up with that ball, she would need to achieve shunpo.

No matter. She still tried.

Karin was running, running as fast as she could. She didn't mind losing, but losing to that, that freaky soccer dude made her feel like she lost a part of her dignity. She kept on running, tried to reach her net before the ball came, and suddenly --

**dugthudshh.**

'_I guess I lost _that_ part of my dignity._' Karin thought, sliding across the grass covered field after she tripped over that bloody rock. She closed her eyes as she glided across, feeling the burn of the grass.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked, running up to her after Karin sat up. He kneeled down and observed her.

"Yeah, Im fine." Karin said, but soon winced as she covered her left knee. She inhaled a lengthy breath before letting her hands go, showing a blood-covered knee. "Or not." Karin grunted, taking her sweater off and placing it beside her.

"Toushiro .. can you get be that water over there, by the net?" Karin asked, Hitsugaya nodded, before noticing the ball _didn't_ make it to the net, but stopped inches back before it.

"Stupid ball .."

"What?"

"Nothing." Hitsugaya said, walking over to the net and taking the bottle back to Karin. "Here." He said, handing the bottle to her. Karin thanked him as she took off the cap, placing it over the cuff of the sweater. She dropped the water down her knee and she held back a yell, using her finger to wipe off the blood surrounding her cut. She sighed as she took the bottle and started to spill the water on the sweater.

"Don't tell me you're gonna use your _sweater_." Hitsugaya said, looking at Karin as she looked back at him. "Why, whats so wrong about that?" she asked, watching Hitsugaya tear off a piece of the sleeve of his navy shirt, taking the bottle from Karin and soaking the middle of the piece.

"You didn't have to do that.." Karin grumbled. "Oh, but I did. Now be quiet and don't move." Hitsugaya ordered, placing the soaked cloth on her knee, trying it at the back.

".. Thanks." Karin said, standing up with a bit of stuggle. She inhaled again, taking in the pain that occured each time she took a limping step.

"Are you .. better at least?" Hitsugaya said, watching Karin sit back down, panting from the sudden effort.

"Yeah, but I guess I'll have to stay here for awhile." Karin sighed.

**beepbeepbeep**

"Hollow?" Karin asked, looking up at now-taller boy.

"Yeah. This time it's at Karakura park." Hitsugaya said, looking down at her. "It's fine, go. Just leave your .. whatever you call it person here." Karin said.

"His names Raichu." Hitsugaya smirked, popping out a pill and swallowing it, his shinigami form appearing in front of both Karin and his gigai. He ran off, wanting to cut down the Hollow immediately.

"Oh, it's you again. Might I as--"

"No questions right now Raichu, and for what you're about to see .. keep it a secret from Hitsugaya, or else I will personally kill you." Karin said roughly, struggling to get up from her sitting position.

"It's _Raiken_." the artificial soul corrected, trying to keep as calm as possible. He lent a hand to Karin, who took the hand and stood up.

"Well Raiken, still, no matter what, this is between you and me." Karin said. She took out a PEZ-like dispenser, and once she pressed on the top of the puppy-like head, a pill popped out, and quickly Karin swallowed it.

"You mean you're a --"

"Not exactly .. but yeah." Karin interrupted, a figure emerging from the body.

'_Who knew?_'

**>> **

Yaay, the third chapter is complete! Hm .. not really a cliffy, if you can determine the obvious. (; SEE?! I am _soo_ generous, not leaving you these cliffys. But who knows? Maybe one chapter I will! Chapter 4 will surely reveal the Shinigami Girls powers as well as her identity, but Im pretty sure you all know that right? As usual, review stuff, blah blah blah K BYE!


	4. Exposé

**Authors Notes:** ARGH! Im so mad at mself : I can't seem to find "Shapeshifter" anywhere in japanese. I only found shape, but that wouldn't work would it? -sigh- This chapter is what I could come up with so far. So I hope you can make the best out of this one. (: The next chapter will be better, but I can't imagine if it would be shorter or longer .. but anyways, enjoy!

- _Thanks to all my reviewers so far.._

**DarkMaidenTerri: **Yes, and part of her life is revealed in this chapter! XD Im glad I was able to get onto your favorites, and to let you know, I have 3 brothers and one me. ): But with your destructive weaponry, I'm sure we'll come to a conclusion. BUT, that won't be necessary, because my moms internets working again. :3. Heres another update!

**always lost123: **Whoa. I've never had a reviewer with psychic powers before! Reading the obvious is a real big hoot fer you ey? XP And THIS, is what happens next..

**Little-Gothic-Girl: **Ooo! A new reviewer! Im glad I put that "Because it'd take the shock out of it." thing, Uraharas so shmexy xD. Karin/Hitsugaya stories rawk!

**TheFirstTime: **Why thank you new-new reviewer! I like people just _liking_ my story, so you've made me quite happy! (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the created plot/story/other I represent their characters and settings in. (;

**>> **

**Chapter 4: **Exposé

Hitsugaya ran to the park, finding not a Hollow, but a Gillan-class Menos screeching at the top of his lungs.

"Anxious are we?" Hitsugaya grumbled.

"Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya called out, taking out his zanpakuto, which transformed into a crescent blade with his signature chain on the hilt. Just as he was going to charge at the monster, a voice was heard.

"Take your shattered form, Kokuei!"

Hitsugaya looked up.

His eyes were widened.

There, up top, was the very shinigami he was looking for, yet he didn't know he'd be _this _shocked.

Her blade turned out to be a normal katana, but after she called out her zanpakuto, it darkened from a bright silver into a more tinted one. She had jumped on top, slashing the Menos from the top down.

'_Predictable._' Hitsugaya thought, '_She's done that too many times._'

As she landed back to the earth, she jumped back and knelt down, but since Hitsugaya was behind her, he didn't have a clue what was going on. The shinigami was still kneeling down, and the Menos screeched, walking towards her.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Get up!" Hitsugaya yelled at the girl. The girl was still knelt down, and seeing she wasn't going to move, Hitsugaya sighed and raised his zanpakuto.

"I guess I have to fight .." he mumbled, wanting to end this quickly. He used shunpo to hover above the monster and immediately he hit the Menos mask with his sword, destroying it. Before the Menos screeched, it disappeared without a trace.

As Hitsugaya stepped onto the ground, he looked back at the now standing girl, and was quite shocked when he saw the appearance of the girl.

She wore the shihakusho of Gotei 13, but it held a sight of modification. The only originality it held was that the sash was tied at the right side of her waist, and it wasn't tied like the original either. It was just a small double knot, and the sash was let loose, stopping right at her shin. Her hair had been put up in a very short ponytail, shorter than 6th divisions fukutaichou, Abarai Renji. She looked like a normal shinigami, a _normal_ one.

"You're .. not a Vaizard?"

Indeed she wasn't.

Her eyes were covered by her bangs, but it was plain to see that no kind of mask was plastered on her face. No horn, not even a bit of white!

"Hey! Im talking to you!" Hitsugaya shouted, walking to the shinigami. She was leaning on her zanpakuto for support, and seemed to be in a large pain. ".. are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at the girl. He heard a small wince before she jumped back, pointing her sword at the Captain.

"Tou..shiro." the girl muttered, bringing the sword back down and leaning on it again. "You know my name?" Hitsugaya asked, walking towards the girl, knowing that she wasn't so much of a threat when injured.

"Yeah I know your name." the girl said, taking off the ponytail and standing up completely, looking straight at Hitsugaya.

"K-k .. k .. **K** .."

Our infamous boy-genius was stuttering.

"_**KARIN?!?!**_"

**BONK.**

"Shutup or else they'll hear you!" Karin said, whacking the boys head. Hitsugayas head was brought down a bit, but he took it back up and gazed at Karin.

"Who'll hear you?"

"These freakin' annoying people that've been on my back since two weeks ago! Theres Jinta, that egotistical red-head who won't stop teasing me about me being this shinigami whatever, Urahara keeps on reminding me about how I'm so much more smarter than my brother, and just today these new black-robe dudes like me are tryna' hunt me down!" Karin panted, exhausted from saying the whole sentence in one breath.

"Wait, Urahara _knew_ you were a shinigami?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, he's the one who made me into one, duh."

"Damn bastard .."

"What did you say?"

".. Nothing. What did these shinigami look like?"

"One looks like a pretty-boy with peacock feathers in his hair and the other was some blinding bald-headed dude."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"Sometime before I was practicing soccer .." Karin started.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Karin started to walk to the soccer field, but suddenly had an idea._

Maybe I should hone my zanpakuto skills .. just incase._' she suggested to herself. She agreed with the idea and instead headed for Karakura park. Before she went any further, she swallowed some Soul Candy, an artificial soul taking place in her body as she emerged into a shinigami._

_"Amai, take care of my body while I practice in the park. I wanna get used to doing this whenever I actually need to fight." Karin said. Amai nodded as they passed by some house._

_"Karin-sama, I see two figures in the window staring at us." Amai whispered, nudging Karin as she shuddered. Karin looked in the window, and saw two creepy-looking guys staring right at her. She shuddered as well, turning her eyes back to the path. _

_"Just ignore them. They're probably some perverted pedophiles, my brothers friend, Keigo I think? Yeah, him, probably has some cousins over or something. That's his house you know." Karin stated. Sara nodded again as they stood in front of the park. _

_"It's a big enough space for me." Karin shrugged, walking into the space while Sara followed her._

_"Hey you!" Karin heard, she looked at Amai who seemed to be fine, just sitting on the swings. She then looked to the entrance to the park, and saw the two men from before._

_"Yo-you c-can see me?" Karin asked. One of the men was smirking insanely, while the other kept a gracious smile. _

_"Yeah! What do you think we are, _blind_?" the bald-headed man said._

_"Hm .. you seem to be quite beautiful, yet, not as beautiful as me." the pretty boy said, flipping his violet hair while the feathers in his hair bounced around._

_"Why are you here?" Karin asked._

_"Because we've gotta capture you." the bald-headed man replied._

_"CAPTURE ME?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why do you make it seem so calml?!"_

_"Because you'll be an easy catch."_

_"What makes you think I'm an easy catch?"_

_"Says me."_

_"Says you eh? You probably blind your opponents with your weird-ass waxed bald head!"_

_That really hit the spot._

_".. YOU LITTLE PUNK! ALL MY OPPONENTS GOT NOTHING AGAINST THIS HEAD!"_

_"Says who?"_

_"SAYS ME!"_

_"Says you again? You're really quite self-centred." Karin smirked, running to the sandbox and grabbing two handfuls of sand. "Why you!.." the bald-headed man growled, running towards her._

_"As soon as I say go, you run to the soccer field, I'll fuse into my body and that'll be all." Karin said, looking at Amai as she stood up and gave her a thumbs up. "Okay .. go!" Karin yelled, throwing the sand at the bald-headed man. He screamed as Amai ran away, figuring out another way to the soccer field. Karin ran past him, heading for the pretty boy._

_"No! You cannot throw that - that ugly sand onto my beautiful self!" the pretty boy shrieked, waving his arms in defense. Karin threw the sand anyways, temporarily blinding both of them as she ran out of the park._

_"See ya later suckers!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"And that's what happened." Karin ended, already walking back to the soccer field with the confused Hitsugaya. Although she seemed to be able to walk properly, she still had a limp in her posture. "Stupid rock .." she cursed.

"So then, the only reason you couldn't kill the Menos is because of your wound .." Hitsugaya said, looking down at her covered knee.

"Mhm, but I'm already doing better, so you don't have to worry 'bout me, Toushiro!" Karin chuckled, seeing Sara and Raiken in the field sitting beside one another, looking quite bored. As soon as Amai caught a glimpse of Karin, she jumped up and ran to her.

"Karin! I knew you shouldn't have gone off with that cut! What were you thinking!?" Amai burst, sitting down in front of her and lifting up the left side of her black hakama. She sighed as she looked at the bloody cloth.

"It's even worse than your soccer injury .."

"Soccer injury?" Hitsugaya asked, standing beside Raiken as she stared at Karin. "Yeah, remember when I got hurt at our soccer game? It only fully healed about a few days ago." Karin replied. She thanked Sara for taking care of her body, and fused into it, as well as Hitsugaya into his gigai.

"So then, how long have you been a shinigami?" Hitsugaya asked, walking with Karin out of the soccer field and onto the sidewalk.

"I've started just a few weeks ago." Karin replied, throwing her hands behind her head.

"How'd you become one?"

"Well .. it's kind of complicated."

"How so?"

"It's not complicated - complicated, but it involved a lot of confusion between me, my family and Urahara."

"Hm?"

"Well .. a few weeks ago .."

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I needed more answers._

_I couldn't wait any longer, where the hell was my brother?! Everyone misses him so much, it even brought Otou-san asking only a _poster_ of my mom, "Masaki, where is our son?". Yuzu's been crying a bit more everyday, I almost spilt a few tears thinking of the guy._

_I didn't know where Hitsugaya lived, so I don't think I'd be able to ask him about this shinigami stuff._

_"Godammit you stupid idiot!" I yelled, kicking a stone as hard as I can._

**_dug._**

_"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE KICKING YOU BOOGER!" I heard, I looked ahead to see Jinta, glaring at me and tossing the stone I kicked up and down. _

_"Meh, I didn't know. Get outta my way big-head, I've got stuff to do." I said, walking up to him and looked to the side, seeing Ururu sweeping the grounds of the 'Urahara Shop.' As I started walking, a heard a slide from the door. I looked over to the shop again to see some pale-blonde guy waving to me._

_"Ohayo! Aren't you Kurosaki-kuns little sister?" he called out, smiling at me. I nodded as I looked at Jinta, who shrugged and pointed to the shop. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but if this guy knows who my brother is, and that Jintas here, he shouldn't be a bad guy, right?_

_I gulped and walked towards the guy, who gestured me into the shop. I walked slowly, looking at the stuff he was selling. I gazed at the different candied, but fixed my eyes on 'Bucket-hat' who then showed me into a room. I held a suspicious look before entering the room. Why wouldn't you feel cautious entering some room with some guy you don't even know? I sighed as I stepped into the room, sitting down at a table, a cup of tea sitting before me._

_"Go ahead, it's quite tasty." Bucket-hat insisted, taking a sip himself. I shook my head, I'm not really into tea._

_"Your loss."_

_"Um .. why am I here?" I asked._

_"You _are_ Kurosaki-kuns little sister, right?"_

_"Hai .."_

_"And now you're aware of your brothers powers?"_

_"How do you know about that?!" I exclaimed, my eyes widened at the mysterious dude. How did he know my brother was a shinigami?! Is there some kinda connection between them two?_

_"Because I'm one of the two who gave him shinigami powers." Bucket-hat replied, grinning at me. _

_"One of the two?"_

_"Hai. Ya see, Rukia first gave him his shinigami powers." _

_"RUKIA?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"So that means .. she's a shinigami too?"_

_"Bingo."_

_"So .. where's Ichi-nii?"_

_"That .. I do not know."_

_"Since you know he's a shinigami, I'd have thought you knew _something_ about him."_

_"I do know a lot about him. But the reason I brought you here is .."_

_"Is?.."_

_"Is that, to ask you if you want to become a shinigami yourself."_

_I stared at him._

_Me? A shinigami whatever? What does Ichi-nii's whereabouts gotta do with me!?_

_"Why should I become one?" I asked._

_"Because you've probably inherited shinigami powers from both your brother and your father already. I'm just helping you awaken it."_

_"A--"_

_Wait a minute._

_MY DADS A SHINIGAMI?_

_Whoa. This is all going too fast, Im getting confused. First, Bucket-hat tells me to come in. Then, he asks me if I'm Ichi-nii's little sister. NOW, after I say _yes_, he starts bombarding me with stuff about me wanting to be a shinigami and both my father and brother being one too! All I wanted to know is where Ichi-nii was, and this is what I end up with?!_

_"So .. you're saying Ichi-nii and Otou-san are shinigami .. and you're asking me if I want to be one too?"_

_"Hai."_

_"What's the catch?"_

_"No catch whatsoever, we're not playing baseball here. But put it this way, I'm pitcher, you're batter. I throw a ball, you hit it right and you can hit a homerun."_

_"Meaning?.."_

_"If you practice with me to be a shinigami, you can protect your family from the monsters and the upcoming battle."_

_"Upcoming battle?"_

_"You'll see. Now, do you want to be a shinigami?"_

_".."_

_"Yes? No? Maybe so?"_

_"Stop joking around, Bucket-hat."_

_"Yenno, people usually call me sandal-hat, Mr.Hat-and-clogs, so I feel slightly appreciated."_

_"Whatever."_

_"So, have you a decision?"_

_".. How long will this take?"_

_"Just a few days, milady."_

_I sighed again. _

_".. Hai. I'll take up your offer."_

_I _really_ hope I've made the right choice._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"After that, I saw Chad, who was currently training with Renji to become stronger. They took a break while I was gaining my powers, and here I am now." Karin said, stopping at the spot where Karin first invited Hitsugaya to play soccer with her.

"It's not even sunset yet .." Karin looked up at the gleaming sun, shining tall and bright within the clear blue sky.

"So .. you're not a Vaizard?" Hitsugaya asked, following her while looking at his cellphone.

"No. I'm. Not." Karin replied. She looked at Hitsugaya, who looked busy with his cell. "Whatcha doing?" Karin asked, walking behind Hitsugaya. She peered over her shoulder and saw what he was doing.

"You're sending a message 'bout me?" Karin asked, watching the writing appear on the phone. Hitsugaya nodded while he kept on walking.

"We're going back to Orihimes place. There you'll be talking with the head of Gotei 13, and figuring out what we're going to do with you." Hitsugaya stated. "Why do I have to go?" Karin whined.

"Because you're you. I'm done this mission, but I've yet to turn you in."

"You make it seem like I'm a criminal."

**"Well Ms.Criminal, you're under arrest and you're going downtown with me." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.**

"Psh, you seem so tall and might and yet you're just as short as me." Karin grinned, patting the head of the Captain while walking beside him.

Hitsugaya twitched.

"Anyhow you're coming with me, either by surrender or force."

"Whatever."

>>

Wow .. I think that's one of the longest chapters I've written so far -. It's not much, but I hope you liked it just a bit . I'll be working on chapter 5, and it'll mostly be based on Karin's shinigami form and her zanpakuto, so watch out for that :3. Anyhow, see you!

**Shisou: **dark shadow (also known as state management/silhouette).


	5. Captain?

**Authors Notes:** ARGHH! This chapter sucks! But, you have a glimpse of Karins zanpakuto. Soo hopefully it's good enough. It's a simple chapter, just something to reflect on Karins zanpakuto a bit. I could've sworn I had her abilities up and running, but I don't know now .. SO, I'm officially putting up a vote for Karins zanpakuto! If I don't like any of them, I'll stick to my ideas! Go mee!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the created plot/story/other I represent their characters and settings in. (;

**>> **

**Chapter 5: **Captain?

"Where is Orihime's house anyways?" Karin asked, glancing sideways at Hitsugaya. "Down there." he said, pointing at a building a few houses down from where they were walking past.

"Oh I see. How come you're staying there?" Karin faced the path again, staring at the house.

"Because I've nowhere else to go. Plus Matsumoto insists on staying there because 'Orihime makes such delicious foods!'" Hitsugaya said, mocking his lieutenant. Karin raised an eyebrow, showing her confusion.

**ring ring.**

"Hello?" Hitsugaya answered, flipping the cellphone and bringing it to his ear. "Yeah, that's correct. Mhm, I've found her. Hai .. I did. Of cour - wait, _what_? Why do we have to come!? Yeah, she's a damn shinigami, but why can't we just talk through the video conference dev -- I can swear whenever I damn friggin' please, I'm not a kid! So you're telling me we have to go just 'cause she's that idiots sister?! FUKUTAICHOU? CAPTAIN?! You guys are insane! UGH, fine." and with that, he snapped the cellphone shut, glaring at whatever he looked at as he turned to Karin. He let out a small sigh as he pointed at Karin.

"Change of plans."

"What? What do you mean?"

You're coming with me to Soul Society." Hitsugaya said. Karin tilted her head as she turned to him. "What's Soul Society?"

"It's where we send our souls. You could say, it's the place for afterlife." Hitsugaya replied. He took out a Soul Candy dispenser, and popped a pill in his mouth.

"You won't be able to enter Soul Society in your current form. You have to turn into a shinigami." Hitsugaya said, emerging from his gigai. Karin seemed a bit weirded out at first, but eventually did the same thing. As she turned into her shinigami form, she turned around to find Amai smiling and greeting her.

"Amai, when you go to my house, if my dad tries any 'tricks' on you, you kick the hell outta 'em. Also .. if Yuzu starts to cry, assure her, kay?" Karin explained to the replacement. Amai nodded and saluted her with a smile.

"What if your friends come over?" Amai asked.

"Fake a stomach ache I guess." Karin replied, shrugging. "Or you can just stay away from home and hang out with Raiken if you want."

"Oh .. okay."

"Hurry up! We have no time for your small talk." Hitsugaya said, opening the door to Soul Society with his zanpakuto. Karin nodded and waved to the two, saying goodbye as she stepped into the sliding door-like portal.

**>> **

"WHOA! This is huge!" Karin awed, stepping out of the portal and staring the buildings surrounding a tall white one.

"Hey Toushiro, this is Soul Society right?" Karin asked, spinning on her heels to turn to Hitsugaya.

"Yeah .. but this is only Seiretei, the place where the shinigami reside. The rest of the souls live in Rukongai, the place outside of here." Hitsugaya replied.

"Ahh I see. Hey, is that really tall building the place we're going to? You know, the one where we're gonna meet Yamamoto-sama?" Karin asked, pointing at the tall building. "No!.. That's only for criminals, whom are waiting upon the date of their execution." Hitsugaya said, rolling his eyes at her dumbfoundness.

"Then .. where do we go?" Karin asked, watching Hitsgaya take leave. "Oy! Wait for me!" Karin called out, catching up to him.

"We're going to the First Division. Apparently, Yamamoto-Genryuusai-sama called all the Captains there upon your arrival." Hitsugaya said, walking around the divisions.

"Really? How come?" Karin asked.

"You'll find that out later."

"Oh ..? Then, why are the Captain's coming?"

"You'll find that out _la-ter._ Anyways, from now until we head back to Karakura, you will address me as Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Why?"

"Because like the other captains, they're your elder, like me."

"But why can't I call you Toushiro, Toushiro?"

"Because you just don't here!" Hitsugaya cried out, angry at her simple comments.

"Jeez, you're so temperamental these days." Karin said, sticking her tongue out at the irritated Captain. He shook his head and stopped at the large doors to the First Division.

"This is it." he said.

"No way!" Karin gawked, looking at the doors way up at the top. Hitsugaya slightly nudged her on the side, gesturing her to start to walk in the opening doors. As they both walked, light shone upon their eyes, temporarily blinding them. Karin grunted a bit, trying to keep up with Hitsugaya. The light dimmed down, and showed two rows of 9 men and a woman wearing a white haori over their shihakusho. In front of the room an old-looking man stood tall, slightly leaning on the cane and stroking his long beard.

"Welcome, Hitsugaya-taichou and Kurosaki Karin." the old man bellowed, slightly scaring the raven-haired girl. Karin stepped back and hid behind Hitsugayas back, obviously not liking all the immense eyes staring at her and the vertically challenged boy.

"Thank you for greeting us back." Hitsugaya thanked, slightly bowing and heading over to the side with the four captains. Karin wanted to follow him, but ended up staying in the middle of the two rows. She stammered a bit and fidgeted with her hands, nervously looking around at the new shinigami and eventually connected eyes with the old man.

'_Shit! What the hell is this?!_' she mentally screamed, laughing a bit and rubbing a hand against the back of her head.

"Kurosaki Karin, please take a few steps forward." the old man beckoned. Karin listened and took those few shaky steps. Finally she found herself in the middle of the two Captains nearest to the old man.

'_This is probably Yamamoto .._'

"A - ano .. Hello .." Karin stuttered, looking down at the floor and up at the ceiling repeatedly. "I'm glad that I'm important for you to call up this .. meeting .." she tried to speak, staring at the baldness on top of Yamamoto's head. She looked back at his face, seeing a smile form on his face.

"You're very nice, and seem not to cause much trouble, unlike your brother." Yamamoto chuckled. Karin's face perked up at the word of the 'brother', staring at him. "You know .. Ichi-nii?" she asked.

"We all do. But other than that, we need to talk to you about your status." Yamamoto said, sitting down on a throne-like seat behind him.

"Is this about my being of a shinigami?" Karin asked, finally deciding to stand up straight and ignore the eyes staring at her.

"That is exactly the reason why you are here." Yamamoto replied, taking his cane and pointing it at Karin.

"I've already heard of how you became a shinigami through the details of Hitsugaya-taichou. But I'd like to know about your abilities with yourself and with your zanpakuto." Yamamoto explained, lowering his cane to the hilt of Karins sword, tied at her waist. "If you would, please place your zanpakuto on the floor."

Karin nodded and untied the zanpakuto, unsheathed it and put both items on the floor. Yamamoto examined it's features. There was a black sheath that shone off silver carvings, drawing somewhat a flower like design. The blade was bright silver, slightly curved yet not too curvy like a nachi. The hilt was a dark gray, making the whole sword give off a dark kind of feeling.

"And your zanpakutos name is?" Yamamoto asked, looking over the sword.

"Shisou." Karin replied, giving off a shaky vibe.

"Shisou .. are you aware of your zanpakuto's true abilities?"

"No. I've only fought with my shikai when I go against Hollows and Menos and them, and with that I barely use any kind of powers .. also my bankai is yet to be revealed."

"Do you know how to release your bankai?"

"Hai."

"Really? How did you do that?"

"With the help of Yoruichi. She felt that I needed to be tough and strong for something coming up, I don't really know."

"I see .. do you know about the 3-Captain betrayal?"

"Yeah! It's so weird that they would plan all that crap up and then all this with .. those Anchor dudes!" Karin huffed, crossing her arms.

**.. (cough).**

Silence filled the room, leaving Karin to look behind her, watching a certain Hitsugaya glare at her and mouthed, 'You idiot! Don't talk your 'I'm a freakin' tough girl, don't mess with me!' talk!'. Karin glared back at him and turned to Yamamoto with a bit of nervousness in her look.

"You're quite peculiar, and you take after your brother." Yamamoto smiled. Karin laughed a bit before picking up her zanpakuto and putting it back in place.

"So .. why am I here?" Karin asked, looking up at the the Leader. "Because since you _do_ take after your brother, you give off a large spiritual energy larger than a Captain-level shinigami, yet you know how to control your zanpakuto. Also, seeing your other videos we've obtained, when you fight without any kind of wounds, you seem to defeat any opponent in a flash," Yamamoto started.

"And?"

"If you want to take part in this opportunity .. we can all consider you a temporary Captain." Yamamoto concluded, finishing off with devestated looks across the room.

"Yamamoto-sama, if I can have a say ..!" the female Captain interrupted, slightly stepping out of her line.

"Yes?"

"I cannot believe you would decide for a .. a kid to be promoted to this rank!" the woman cried out, receiving a few agreeing murmurs among the Captains.

"Also, aren't the fukutaichous of the Captainless divisions appointed to Captain-rank?" the fox-headed man inquired, looking at the Leader.

"That is true. But we cannot let Ichigo be Captain of any division unless we know he can control his Hollow state. Shuuhei Hisagi-fukutaichou doesn't have complete knowledge of bankai, meaning he doesn't have the ability to be Captain. The fukutaichou of the 3rd Division is currently a temporary Captain as well, until we can figure out the details of all this confusion. The fifths division's fukutaichou .. is in no condition to even be assigned to her proper rank." Yamamoto replied, a weary look on his face.

"But why the ninth division? If Hinamori-san cannot keep up with her duties, wouldn't Karin's being of the fifth division Captain be better?" another one said.

"Because if news spreads out to Hinamori, we don't know what she would do. Ever since her Captains acts, she's been a bit unstable." Yamamoto replied, standing up again and walking towards Karin. He put his hands on her shoulders, and slightly opened his eyes.

"So, with all due respect, are you willing to take on the rank of Captain if you defeat the ninth divisions fukutaichou, Kurosaki Karin?" he asked.

".. What about my family?" Karin asked, a serious feeling added to her question.

"We will assign you to the Real World with Hitsugaya-taichous team, so you can stay with your family for the time being. But after the winter season, you will be either a permanent Captain or something else, we're not sure." Yamamoto replied.

".."

'_WHAT THE FUCK?! Since _when _do _I _have the power to be a Captain? I don't even know my freaking zanpakutos abilities!'_

"Karin?"

"Hai?"

"Do you accept?"

".. **Hai.**"

'_Damnit, I'm gonna be in a worlds hell of trouble._'

>> 

Probably the worst chapter in the story .. I'll rewrite this one after the story, something better than this .. this piece of junk! Well, I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow first thing in the morning/afternoon/evening! Also I'll be adding my thanks to my reviewers on that chapter, so ignore the fact that I didn't make one for my awesome readers. xD.


	6. Promotion

**Authors Notes:** OKAY, I swear I'll update each and every week, since my promises have been breaking a lot. :3, This chapter is by far the longest chapter I've ever written, although it's quick in the end because I accidently deleted the ending 2 FREAKING TIMES. ): So enjoy this one, and wait for the other! xD.

_- Thanks to all my reviewers so far .._

**always lost123 (4/5): **Psychic powers would be the bomb. _Literally_. LOLZ. Yeah Hitsugayas gonna stutter, at least, in _my _story. :) Karins pretty funny too in this fic, dontcha think:P

**Embrace Nothing (4/5): **Thank you for making my week! Hopefully her description of her zanpakuto SO far at least interests you, and I also hope and that this amuses you too 8).

**Troy Thomas (4): **Thanks for giving me the names of Karins friends, as I updated in my first chapter, you've helped me quite a bit. Your story is cool too, you should update faster than me. ;D.

**DarkMaidenTerri (4/5): **Hitsugaya is damn hot, us fangirls should be able to fantasize about him in any way whatsoever. XD, Also, in your 5th chapter review, I like your idea of a zanpakuto, and I have a great idea of how to introduce itself. BUT, since it _is_ your idea, I will be putting up a disclaimer for your sake, and so you gain a little creative popularity. (; And I hope you get over your writers block, it happened to me during the 5th chapter, which is why I posted it so late. Come to think of it, this chapters pretty late too. xD.

**kunainija (4):** Thanks for the encouragement, I should really get to read some of your stories too?

**yonne1104 (5): **Ngeh, it says you reviewed chapter one, but whatever. xD, Nice story as well, I think both of our stories are hot. (:

**TheFirstTime (5): **Why, I love you too! XD, thanks for the comment!

**Raya-san (5): **Haha thanks, I've never thought of my story as suspenseful really lol.

**Mind Walking Rabbit Squirrel (5): **Yeah, my stories cool, it's cool like the moon. PP:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the created plot/story/other I represent their characters and settings in. (;

**Chapter 6: **Sworn to Secrecy?

'_Oh crap._'

Moments of silenced filled the room after Karin had announced her decision, and bursts of complaints and encouragement were heard across Seiretei.

"You _can't_ be serious! I'm sure this girl doesn't even know how to wield her zanpakuto!" the female Captain complained, glaring at Karin with blazing fire burning her eyes. Karin stared at her, trying her best to smile at the furious woman.

"Oh be courteous Soi-Fon, I'm sure our new Captain will be a great help to us all." a man wearing a pink haori over his clothing had smiled. The other Captains also had something to say, be it in sorrow, anger or not having anything to say, not wanting to be part in the new conflict.

"Theres no _way_ she could've been able to become taichou this quickly! It's not possible!"

"Even the great boy-genius had to take some time before achieving this rank!"

"What's all this with her being that behemoths little sister? Even so, she should not be permitted to such a high rank."

"Yamamoto-sama, why won't you stop this fighting?" a long, white-haired man spoke, gliding past the Captains and stopping behind Karin. A sigh was heard as closed eyes began to open on Yamamoto's face, staring at the man.

"Even if I wanted to, Kurosaki-taichou's sudden promotion has even surprised me. I don't know how, but orders from the direct Above has a written command for her to become taichou as soon as she attained her powers." he replied.

"Direct Above?" Karin asked, staring at the old mans face. He did nothing but close his eyes and slowly shook his head side to side, not wanting to answer any questions right now. The long-haired man had also retreated, a suspicious look on his eyes as he head back to the Captains.

"What the hell has she gotten herself into now? .." Hitsugaya muttered, stepping out of his line and started to walk towards Karin. The Captains have stopped bickering for a bit, taking the time to figure out what Hitsugaya was going to do. "Oy, Karin." he called out.

"Mhm?" Karin answered, turning to the white-haired boy.

"Before we go back to the real world we need you to finish the former Captains paperwork, we need you fitted for your haori and you need to fill out some applications. Also we must have you aquainted with your fukutaichou and Division. Theres a lot to do before _you_ go back to the Real World." Hitsugaya explained.

"Paperwork? Applications?" Karin tilted her head, question marks appearing above her forehead.

"You seriously don't know how Captains work don't you?" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. Karin seemed a bit offended, not wanting to look too dumb in front of her 'fellow Captains'.

"I know that Captains don't have to name other Captains with their proper suffixes. So lead me on to the paperwork, applications, people, whatever, **_Toushiro_**!" Karin snickered, leaving an agitated Hitsugaya twitching about. He went up to Yamamoto, and already was handed the applications.

"Your paperwork is in your office, so follow me." Hitsguaya said, placing the papers in Karins opened hands, walking towards the entrance of the Division, seeking an exit through it. Karin folowed after him, connecting eyes with each Captain assigned to their own Division. Some had smiles, some had a look of no care, a few with angered looks, although, one perticular Captain had a curious face, a mischievous smile on his masked face. Karin ignored most of them, but the long-haired Captain caught her eye. What exactly is the direct Above? Or maybe .. who?

**>> **

"Ne, Toushiro .." Karin said, staring at the back at the Captain.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How long will this take .. you know, for all this stuff in Soul Society, when am I going to go back?"

"If you must know, you have to do all of these considering you're a new Captain." Hitsugaya handed her a list, consisting of activities of what Captains do and what new Captains _have_ to do.

"Mm. Thanks." she said, taking the list and looked it over.It mainly contained things about engaging in normal Captain actvity, a few parts saying a bit about profile hand-ins, being familiar with your Division and getting aquainted with the surroundings.

Karin began to read a bit, but suddenly walked straight into Hitsugayas back, almost knocking the prodigy down.

"Geez! Watch where you're going!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"Well you could've said something!" Karin replied, watching Hitsugaya slide the door to an office, filled with papers of different sizes, splattered over the desk and a few on the floor. Karin gasped at the sight, looking devestated and the many papers.

"What's all this?!" Karin gasped, grasping her face with her hands as she stared at the white pieces.

"This is what you'll be doing for the next hour. Yamamoto-sama has already gave a memo to your fukutaichou for him to meet up with you here. He will guide you through the rest of the process as I will finish my own and my fukutaichous paperwork. Considering you have a large pile of paperwork, I probably got double the papers. So, if you finish your Captain duties, we can both go back to the real world in about .. somewhat less than a week." Hitsugaya said, followed by a huge scream by the newly-appointed Captain.

"WHAT? You mean I've gotta _do_ this whole thing?! Plus I gotta actually do everything else?! You bastard, you knew this was going to happen to me weren't you!?" Karin ranted, shaking the white-haired boy by the shoulders. She was pissed off the top now. Half a room full of paperwork and having to walk around all day 'aquainting' with fellow Division members?

"_Hell_ no." Karin finalized, not letting go of Hitsugayas shoulders. Their heads were close, with Karin looking at him with a face so menacing, the most angriest shinigami in any Division would cower upon her glare.

"Well too _damn_ bad. You're already Captain, and you can't do nothing about it." Hitsugaya pointed out, not effected by the raven-haired girl's death stare.

"Why you .."

**knock. (slide).**

"Oh .. ano, am I interrupting something?" a soft voice said, causing the two kids to jerk away from each other, trying not to show their embarrasment at the position they were assumed to be in. However, their attempt failed as a light blush crossed their faces, although it was barely visible.

"No, you're not. Is there something you need, Unohana?" Hitsugaya asked, turning his gaze to the mysterious woman. She held an angelic kind of smile as she held up a white cloth of some sort.

"Seeing as Karin is almost the same size as Hitsugaya-kun, I've already prepared your official Captain haori." she replied, walking in the doors and stopping front of Karin, still holding up the haori.

"Che, don't compare my size with that idiots sister." Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Anyways, as I said Karin, your fukutaichou will be here in a few minutes to help you with your process." Hitsugaya said, walking past the two and heading for the door.

"Hey! Im not done with you!" Karin shouted, but it was too late, for the Tenth Division's Captain already left the office. Karin grumbled something that couldn't be heard, and took the haori that was displayed in front of her. She slipped her arms through the sleeves, draping the clothing over herself. It seemed to be a perfect fit, only it was a bit big.

"Is it okay?" the woman asked.

"It's great!" Karin grinned, thanking the older woman.

"You're welcome. Also, welcome to Seiretei, I am the Fourth Division's Captain, Unohana Retsu." the woman smiled.

"That's the medical Division right?"

"Hai."

"I see, is it hard being the only medical Division?"

"Not really, the only thing hard for my members is that they're always looked down upon."

"Well, in thanks for giving me a symbol for being Captain, whenever my members start bullying your members, I'll give 'em the ol' one-two!" Karin said, punching the air with both of her hands alternately.

"Thank you." Unohana smiled again, walking out of the office, followed by a man walking in.

Karin looked at him, trying to see if she knew this man. He had a 69 tattoed on the right side of his face, placed by his sideburn and above the cheek. A bandage ran across the right side of his face, stopping just under a bit of his left eye, far apart from three scratches tha came down the left side of his face. He also had tattoos on his neck and arm.

"Yo'." the punkish looking man said.

"Er .. who are you?" Karin asked, looking up at the taller person.

"I'm your fukutaichou, Shuuhei Hisagi." the man responded, squatting down to Karin's height. "You're pretty short, kinda like Hitsugaya-taichou."

"It's not my fault, I'm only 12 after all." Karin said, walking behind her desk and pulling out a pen from a nearby spot. "Could you help me with my paperwork? It's kind of confusing and theres a lot too .." she said, taking a paper from a large pile and trying to interpret it.

"You might wanna do your applications first. I'll start the paperwork, since some of mine is mixed with it." Hisagi said, taking the paper out of her hands and pointing at a small pile of papers next to her. He took a pen from her desk and began to sit on the floor.

"Applications? I should be able to get _that_ at least." Karin said, taking the first few papers and reading it over before she started to write down her notes.

"These are mostly personal facts .." Karin mumbled, taking the next paper after a few minutes of writing on a previous one. In at least the next 20 minutes, she'd finished all the papers that needed to be submitted quickly.

"I'm done." Karin yawned, stretching out her arms into the limited space of her office. She looked around the room, seeing large piles of paper _still_ lying around her desk. "For the meantime anyway .." she silently booed, staring at her lieutenant on the floor marking things on the small pile of papers he picked up.

"Hey, Hisagi-kun, how long do you think this paperwork will take us?" Karin asked, placing her newly written-on applications in an empty folder she found on the ground. Hisagi looked up at her and put his work down, standing up and heading towards his Captains desk.

"Hm .. with both of us, it shouldn't be too long. As long as you have quick writing skills, we should be done in about .. 3-4 hours?" Hisagi teased, a smirk printed on his face.

"3-4 HOURS?" Karin screeched, shaking the pen in her hands.

"Just kidding. Probably only an hour, it's pretty easy." Hisagi said flatly, trying to add an engrish accent to his phrase. Karin scowled at him, not wanting to be taunted by anyone right now.

She let out a breath. "Can you help me with this? It's really hard .."

"It's going to be harder since you're a Captain know .. but you see, it's like this .." Hisagi started to explain, taking a random pile and taking a few papers from it, showing her the meaning of each paper and how she should respond to it. Soon Karin began to understand their content, beginning to take over her work and leaving Hisagi to do his share.

"Hey, Hisagi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think I was chosen Captain?"

"Because you have a great power? And that you're that Ichigo's sister, _Kurosaki_-taichou."

"News spread around fast."

"In Seiretei it spreads faster."

"Ano .. are you .. jealous?"

"Haha, well, people say I should be, but I'm not really into the Captain of all thing. So I don't really care."

"Oh .. thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go do your work, we still have a lot to do."

Karin turned back to her work, stealing a glance from Hisagi before she wrote anything. She smiled a bit, taking out her left hand.

_Self-Notes:_

_- Own Toushiro at soccer.  
- Kill that ninja-looking bitch who thinks I'm too inexperienced to be a Captain.  
- Be extra nice to the Fourth Division.  
- Make a strong bond with fukutaichou._

She wrote those things on the palm of her hand, waving it for a little while to let it dry. She let the hand rest on the desk, continuing with her paperwork.

**>> **

The day past by, Karin had finished her paperwork with the help of her lieutenant and already began to start on her other activities.

"Ne Hisagi-kun?" Karin asked, walking side by side with Hisagi around the place.

"Hm."

"What do I do next?"

"Well, we've handed in your papers, you know most of the whole place of Seiretei, we did all those other useless stuff, so .. all we need to do is get you introduced with your Division and Captains, and in a few days you should gain some respect and popularity."

"Oh .. 'kay .." Karin followed the navy-purple haired man, wondering where they were off to. They passed by many shinigami, who were either staring at her or bowing once she past, which made her uncomfortable. On the way she also met with that Captain with the pink haori, who passed by her with a smile followed by a woman with glasses slightly bowing her as they went past her and Hisagi.

"Oh, Hisagi-fukutaichou!" a female teen called out, running towards him and Karin.

"What is it Kaone?" he asked, looking at the panting girl.

"All of us are eager to meet our new Captain! Ore, is that her?" Kaone asked, looking behind Hisagi to find Karin staring at her, a bit weirded out by her sudden charge. "It is!" she exclaimed pushing Hisagi as she walked up to the Captain.

"Oh .. are you in my Division?" Karin asked, watching her hands be clasped with the girls.

"Hai! I'm 6th seat in your Division, Uruukata Kaone!" Kaone grinned, shaking the two hands she held.

"Really now? That's good to hear, someone not caring about my age or looks, and _is_ glad that I'm Captain for a change." Karin smiled, starting to walk again with Hisagi.

"Come on Kaone-chan, I still need to meet my other seats and Division members." she said, an over-excited Kaone trailing behind her.

**>> **

Soon they all reached a room, and as Hisagi opened it, it was filled with different kinds of shinigami, just _staring_ at them.

"Well, they've finally got a Captain, so this is her, Kurosaki-taichou." Hisagi called out, pushing Karin with his hand to make her go forward, causing her to do so and stop in front of her members.

**"EHHHHH?!"**

"You mean that girls our new Captain?!"

"She's so young!"

"I thought Hitsugaya-taichou was the only prodigy around here!"

"Haven't you heard? She's temporary, she's only here because we're short and that she's Ichigo's brother." Hisagi said, interrupting the numerous outbursts of the 9th Division.

"Ehh?! You mean you're Kurosaki Ichigo's sister, the guy that defeated a Captain-level shinigami?" Kaone asked, receiving a nod from Karin and another sudden outburst from her Division.

"Shut up will ya? Seated officers 3-7, stand in a line facing me." Hisagi ordered, the members quieting down and a few members standing up and doing what Hisagi said.

"Oops, gotta go!" Kaone said, stalking off into the line. Soon there were 7 people standing in front of Karin and Hisagi, consisting of 3 men and 2 women.

"We welcome you to the 9th Division, Kurosaki-taichou!" a man said, repeated by the rest of the line as they all bowed down in front of Karin and Hisagi. "I am your 3rd officer, Uruukata Kiyo." the man said, saluting Karin.

'_Uruukata? He and Kaone must be family or something.._'

"I am your 4th officer, Hirakata Nakoru." another man introduced, slightly bowing in front of his Captain.

'_So polite .._'

"I am your 5th officer, Fushizaki Ai." a woman said, slightly fidgeting with her hands, shy at the first sight of Karin.

'_They're all so different from each other .._'

"I am your 6th officer, Uruukata Kaone!" Kaone let out a big smile, giving up a thumbs up.

'_Very different .._'

"I am your 7th officer, Irisato Tono." the last man in the line said, slightly nodding at the girl.

"Hiya, I'm Kurosaki Karin!" Karin smiled.

"Ne Taichou?" a member called out, waving her hands in the crowd, grasping Karins attention.

"Hai?"

"Why did you become Captain?"

**"Yeah Kurosaki-taichou, why did you want to become Captain?"**

"Uh .. because I wanted to protect who I wanted, I guess."

**"Like who?"**

"Like my family in the Real World --"

**"YOU'RE A HUMAN?"**

"Yeah .."

**"But then how will you keep up with your duties as Captain?"**

"I won't. I'm only temporary, and right now my mission as in the Real World, so Hisagi-fukutaichou is again to lead you on without me."

"Also, Kurosaki-taichou?" the same girl asked, standing up to see Karin.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any kind of intimate relationship with Hitsugaya-taichou? You know, since you seem to have a lot in common.."

**"DO YOU?"**

"What?! NO! It's not what you think, seriosly, it isn't!" Karin tried to correct, but it did nothing as the Division already started to gossip in the doors. "Shutup! I'm telling you, I don't like that ego-headed freak!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing the Division into silence.

**(slide.)**

"Who's this ego-headed freak you're speaking of?" a boy said, causing the Division to turn to the exact Captain they were talking about.

"You, no duh." Karin pointed out.

"Me? I'm no ego-headed freak you temperamental being."

"Temperamental? You're talking nonsense since _you're_ obviously the perfect candidate for that category!"

"Getting all smart are we?"

"Smarter than you at least."

"Che, whatever. We're going now anyways."

**silence.**

"ALREADY?" Karin sulked, wanting to hang out with her hyperactive members a bit more.

"It's dark already, and who knows what time it would be in Karakura." Hitsugaya pointed out, starting to get out the door.

"But! Augh, I'm sorry guys, but hopefully you'll remember me and maybe I'll come back?" Karin said, hearing the gossip spead around as she quickly pushed Hitsugaya out the door.

**"WAIT, WHAT ABOUT --"**

**(slide.)**

"Come on, we're going." Hitsugaya said, walking on the wooden floors of Seiretei, ignoring the tiring sounds made by Karin.

"It is dark .. hey, wait Toushiro!" Karin exclaimed, catching up with her fellow Captain back to where they came from.

**>> **

"Toushiro?" Karin asked, glancing at the white-haired Captain.

"Yeah?"

"Has your Divis--"

**BANG BANG.**

"_Attention all shinigami, an Arrancar has breached through security. All Captains are to meet at selected destination. I repeat, an Arrancar has breached through security. All Captains are to meet at selected destination._" was broadcasted throughout the Seiretei grounds.

"Arrancar?"

**>> **

There you go! Hopefully you enjoyed that one, see you next chapter! (:


	7. Arrancar Attacks!

**Authors Notes:** Chapter 7 ALREADY? -sniff sniff- My babys growing up! YOU SEE THIS? She's uh .. 2 weeks old babeh! AND TO ADD, -vertise, I've recently created a c2 for Hitsugaya / Karin pairings, care to add / be staff? (: Schools gonna start in September .. I hope I get to write fanfiction over the year! But if you don't, I'll bombard all of yas with dozens of new fics over the weekends/holidays/vacations I get, so goo me! (:

_Thanks to all my reviewers so far .._

**p3paula:**Wow. I've never had a review for each chapter in a row like _that_, 0-o. ALTHOUGH, you've made me quite happy with my review boost, so I love ya! XD. And I think it's true about Hinamori, she might still be in the 'OMFG-diss-my-traitorous-Captain-and-I'mma-kill-j00.' state. ): It's kinda sad, because I used to REALLY like Momo / Hitsugaya pairings ..

**Embrace Nothing: **AW WICKED. I almost made someone die for my fic! Although .. that's kinda bad, but you only choked, so it's okay:P Juuust kidding, and it's pretty cool how I made up like, 4 OC's in one chapter, so they gotta be funny! (:

**Raya-san: **Well, I'm glad to see that some people view my stories as depicted in other genres, makes me feel kinda special, 8). Also, it's okay. Addiction is okay .. but, just don't get obsessed over Fanfiction and Coffee. Sooner or later you'll be pulling up an all-nighter with nothing but Coffee and Fanfiction. **Hitsugaya Fangirls Unite? HELLZ YEAH!**

**always lost123: **Bah, never thought it like THAT. LOL. Cliffies are fun I guess? Especially when I take a long time to write a long chapiter. GO MOI!

**Kaname Lover: **Thanks for your comment Kaname! But, in human years Hitsugaya is believed to be 13! Besides, you see 348(GUESS) year old Rukia with plain ol' 15 year old Ichigo, riiight?

**Mercyonthesoul: **Homeworks gonna suck harder when I start school --.

**bitter-sweet91: **Thank you! Heres your update, although I do like your stories a lot! Thats the reason some of them are up on my c2. (;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the created plot/story/other I represent their characters and settings in. (; ALSO, Karins zanpakuto ability belongs to DarkMaidenterri, for she created it and I'm merely using it.

**>> **

**Chapter 7: **Arrancar Attacks!

"How could an Arrancar get in here?" Karin asked, looking over at Hitsugaya.

"The same way that Aizen got out." Hitsugaya scowled, pointing up at a black space up in the sky. Menos could be seen trying to grasp for something in it, but they never tried to step out of the hole.

"You mean theres gonna be attacks like these at anytime?!"

"Yes and no. We found a way to block their entrance, but I guess Aizen discovered another way."

"Is it near us?"

**ring ring.**

"No doubt about it, I can feel a reiatsu by us too .." Hitsugaya said, flipping his cell phone to find a mini-map with a red dot blinking in the centre of it. "Come on, we've gotta go help." Hitsugaya said, running at first, and using shunpo to get there faster.

"WAIT! just-- augh. Him and his ditching ability .." Karin grumbled, using shunpo as well to follow him.

**>> **

"Impossible! We've already sealed the gateway, how did Aizen find a way for his Arrancar to come to Soul Society?!" the female ninja/shinigami shouted, angry at the thought of the appearance of the monster. Most Captains already came to the spot, but they were missing a few, with the exception of the Fourth Divisions Captain, on account her aid only to those injured, and the Twelfth Divisions Captain, who was working on ways to seal any entrance that allow these monsters to come through.

"Soi Fon, Aizen _is_ smart. Don't forget his being here of the Fifth Divisions Captain, he knows a lot about Soul Societys information." a long, raven-haired fellow said, a calm, expressionless look on his face. He looked over at the other Captains.

"Where are the Ninth and Tenth Division Captains?" he asked, and is if on cue, two figures flashed before him, a bored look on both their faces.

"We're here." Hitsugaya said, turning around to face the newly appeared monster. "Whats happened so far?"

"13 damage to the surrounding area, 100 chance that we can kill her if we fight either alternately or simultaneously, 3 shinigami from the 8th Division injured, and her current level is _high_, so high it equals to an Espada, but weaker." the tall blonde spoken, his bangs slightly flew in the breeze as he took a good look at the monster with both his eyes.

"I see. Thanks Kira." Hitsugaya said, a nod from the blonde meaning 'You're Welcome'. Hitsugaya looked up at the monster, trying to calculate any weaknesses she might've held.

"Who are you?" Karin shouted, causing the Arrancar to look down at the Captains. She looked young for her appearance, somewhat being between the ages 16-28, although she carried strong hints of Arrancar symbolity. Her mid-back navy hair let loose in the wind, and a playful looking look was visibly seen on her pale face.

"The 279th Privaron, _Kioskete Aiki._" the female-looking monster replied, smiling at the young girl. "And who might you be?"

"The new Ninth Divisions Captain, Kurosaki Karin!" the newly appointed Captain grinned, gesturing a thumb at herself.

"Ore? Kaname Tousen-sama replaced by a mere child? And at such a difficult time? How amusing!" Aiki slurred, landing on the ground and taking a step forward at the group. "Well then, _Kurosaki_ Karin, lemme show you the aspects of being a Privaron!"

"Everyone, prepare fo--"

"Wait." Yamamoto interrupted, pointing at the anxious looking Karin, who looked very eager to fight. "Some of you say she's not worthy of being a Captain? Let her handle this herself, and we'll see to it if she can be a Captain or not."

Some of the Captains resented the thought, but backed off anyway, curious of the talents this girl might have hidden. However, Hitsugaya said nothing, wanting to see for himself the true ability of Karins zanpakuto.

"Ahh, one-on-one? Well, I don't blame ya. But I gotta warn you, once I kill this short stack I'm going after the rest of ya, m'kay?" Aiki winked, causing the Captains to be slightly alarmed as most of them had grasped the hilt of their zanpakuto.

"Tch, who you calling short stack? Boy genius back there is a few hundred years old and he _still_ hasn't reached a 5 footer." Karin rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling a light, _cold_ wind pass by her.

'_Dumb girl, always wasting her time .._' Hitsugaya glowered, hoping his thoughts reached out to Karin.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun? Ichimaru-sama was talking about him, something about a weakling needing to be decapitated .." the Privaron thought, placing her index finger on her chin as she looked up in the sky, posing into a 'cute' thinking state. "Oh well, all of youse are done for anyways!" she lightened up, drawing out her 'zanpakuto' and letting it out in the open.

"This .. is my child, Aiki Junior!" Aiki gleed, holding her sword as if it was a baby and stroking it _ever_ so gently. Karin glared at her, knowing that she was mocking her strength already by pretending she wouldn't be much of a threat.

"I'll show you .." Karin muttered, taking out her zanpakuto as well. "Take on your shattered form, Shisou!" she incantated, her blade darkening a shade. She positioned it to face Aiki, who looked at the girl.

"Amazing! You actually look like a threat to me!" Aiki awed, dumblessly staring at her zanpakuto. "Greatou stansu!" she said, trying her best to imitate the english language. She smiled as she readied herself for the fight too, and then charged at the Captain. "Here I am!"

"There I'm not!" Karin said, dodging her somewhat slow attack. She jumped to the side, starting to prepare herself for the next blow.

"Too slow." Aiki whispered, appearing in front of the now-vulnerable kid. A gasp was heard from Karin, before shielding herself from Aikis sword with her own, creating a metallic clang of a sound that was barely heard.

"Underestimated me little girl? You're nothing but shell of precious spirit energy, which I'm _more_ than glad to take from you." she smirked, raising her sword and quickly bringing it down for another strike.

Karin had almost dodged it, a small scratched that appeared on her slightly ripped arm sleeve. Aiki appeared in front of her again, but Karin easily evaded it using shunpo. Who ever said speed was a bad thing? Certainly not Karin. Loud clangs were heard, ringing through the area, and with the two shunpo users, the human eye could never have followed such incredible speed, unless they've reached a certain attack of equality, which caused them to pause in the fight.

"You're kinda -- good!" Aiki chuckled, dodging Karins repeated attacks with ease. She made it look so _easy. _As if Karin wasn't a big deal. Aiki took her sword and attacked Karin again, only scathing her skin as she deliberately blocked her attack.

'_I'll show you good!_' Karin thought, pushing back the Arrancar with her strength, jumping back as soon as she did so. She stopped in front of the Captains, panting and staring at the monster, who also looked like she was a bit tired.

"Maybe we should help out .." Kira suggested, but when the Captains turned to Yamamoto, he simply shook his head and muttered a small, "Wait."

"For a kid, you seem to have the stuff to be a Captain yenno that? It's too bad yer gonna die." Aiki laughed, charging towards Karin again. Too tired to retaliate, Karin only took the blow, blocking it with her seemingly useless zanpakuto. "Losing energy there aren't ya? Maybe you should call fer help now, seems like ya need it!" Aiki smirked, striking at her opponents sword again and again. Karin tried to defend herself, but was fearing for the worst. Whats wrong with her zanpakuto? Why wasn't it fighting with her?!

'_Shisou .. you goddamn piece o' crap! Whats wrong with you?!_'

**_Piece of crap? I'm perfectly fine._**

'_What the?_' Karin wondered, confused at the sudden voice ringing in her head.

"Whats wrong Ka-chan? You're getting weaker!" Aiki grinned, attacking her repeatedly, stronger with every blow. Karin grunted, taking the chance to block her blow, only to push her back for a limited time.

**_Yeah _Ka_-chan. Whats wrong? Getting a little tired?_**

'_You .. who the hell are you?!_'

**_C'moon, you haven't forgotten about lil' ol' me have ya?_**

Just then, the world turned into a negative tone, stopping time as it was. It showed a maniacal-looking Aiki, jumping down from the air as she was about to attack Karin yet again, and the Gotei 13 Captains standing there, breathless in the moment. Karin stood there, fully in color and able to move, and looked up the figure, wondering why it stopped in the air.

"_Oy! Where am I?!_" Karin called out, slightly freaked out by the sudden change of place.

"**_You're in my world, of course._**" a voice said, her voice engulfing the place Karin was sucked into.

"_Well, wherever I am, let me out now!_" Karin demanded, "_And just who the hell do you think you are!?_"

"**_Your companion. -- Partner-in-fighting, spirit of your sword. In other words .. I am Shisou._**" the voice calmly said, confusing Karin.

"_Shi .. sou?_"

"**_Hai._**"

"_Well, Shisou or not, you'd better show yourself!_"

"**_I am. I'm nothing but a mere shadow, henceforth my name. I may not look the part, but this world of mine and the darkness surrounding your World and Soul Society's, is who I am._**"

"_Well, is you're my so-called zanpakuto, why haven't you been helping me with my fights?! I mean, all you do is just darken a shade and then just, sit there! What the hells that?!_"

"**_I cannot help you._**"

"_WHY?_"

"**_Because .. I am restrained._**"

"_Restrained? What the hell?_"

"**_Please .. do not use my home in vain .._**"

"_HOME?_ _I thought you were a zanpakuto! Not some crazed hell demon!_"

"**_Im a spirit, sealed into your zanpakuto. But Hell, is my one and only shelter._**"

"_Tch, whatever. So why the hel--_heck_ are you restrained?_"

"**_You haven't called me out properly._**"

"_Whaddya mean?! Take on your shattered form, isn't that what I say?_"

"**_For your average use yes. But the gradient of your sword is how powerful I can be. I have 3 stages, 2 sealed in shikai, 1 sealed in bankai. Right now you are choosing to fight with my most basic side, or rather, _shade.**"

"_So how do I unlock these other shades?_"

"**_Simple. You call out the Tactics._**"

"_Tactics?_"

"**_Mhm. I'm sure I've told you before, remember our first encounter?_**"

"_Just barely! After my training that Urahara dude knocked me out, and when I woke up, told me I shouldn't know too much about you, the damn bastard._"

"**_Urahara? .. haha, so that's the reason._**"

"_Huh?_"

"**_Nothing. For the moment of course. Now, I'll only tell you this one Tactic, the first of the two in the shikai, just to help you with this battle._**"

"_Okay .._"

"**_Take your readying stance, and call out First Tactic: Elimination._**"

"_That seems .. a bit lethal, doesn't it?_"

"**_You wanna beat that Arrancar chick?_**"

"_Yeah .._"

"**_Then do as I say .._**" the voice drifted off, the world changing back into it's normal colors as time began to forward.

"Watch out!" Hitsugaya called, the Privaron-ranked Arrancar making it's way down to the earth, hoping to crush Karin in her blow. Karin jumped out of the way, expecting the attack from her 'time delay', landing far enough from the group into a fairly shaded area.

"Let's put this to use .." Karin mumbled, holding up her zanpakuto steadily as she pointed it at Aiki.

"**First Tactic: Elimination!**" she shouted, a black-ish aura starting to surround Shisou, as well as herself. The blade darkened yet another shade, making it a normal kind of grey, and slightly grew in size.

"Ka-chan has tricks up her sleeves ey? Well, so do I!" Aiki slyly grinned, dashing towards her for a strong hit. She struck at the girl, but .. it didn't appear to hit her? "What the?" She struck again, only to be blocked by a black piece reflecting off her hit. Again and again, Aiki continued to make an effort of hurting Karin, but none of her attacks worked.

'_Amazing .. I'm protected by her attacks?_'

'**_Yes. But even so, stronger attacks may break the barrier, so make use of your power._**' a voice instructed, leaving Karin to figure out what she was going to do next.

"Gotta .. get out of this place .." Karin said, waiting for a chance to dash for a space in the area. As Aiki brought her sword up to the sky, preparing to attack yet _again_, Karin took the chance to use shunpo, dodging Aiki's hit and managing to get to another place, but .. it seemed a bit faster than usual.

"I'm .. faster?" Karin asked, looking down at her feet. She got to another place, maybe in just a blink of an eye! Well, maybe two fast ones, but Karin also felt a bit fatigued as well, looking around to find Aiki glaring at her.

'**_You are faster. The First Tactic gives you a basic shield, as well as a 27 upgrade of your speed and power. Although, I work better in darkness, but with lightls around I'm weaker than expected. Also, your upgrade is drained from both your other strengths and stamina. So, you might be feeling a bit more tired than usual, and you might find some other interesting things .._**'

Karin listened to the voice, utterly shocked at the explanation. Did she just say she might not be able to fight properly?!

"Friggin' weirdoes .." Karin growled, not noticing at Aiki had already been starting to fight her shield.

"Get out of your freaking' hole you coward!" the miscreation shouted, her face turning into a maniacal one, cackling as she struck each time.

"Coward? Tch." Karin said, trying to close the shield down.

'_Shield down shield down shield down.._'

"Yes!" Karin said, a shine surrounding her as it dimmed down. Aiki smirked as she advanced her sword onto the kid, but cringed a bit as she felt her hands go numb.

"What?"

Karin had blocked her attack again, putting a bit more strength than her usual attacks. A loud clang was heard, and Aiki's sword clattered on the ground, and looking up at the devastated woman, her hands shook in the midst of the battle.

"I don't let opponents rest up afterwards, so say goodbye to your afterlife!"

"Not gonna say bye just yet, _Ce--_"

**too late.**

Karin thrusted her sword into the woman-like Arrancars gut, blood spilling on her and the ground. "F..uck .." the woman gasped, pulling away from the sword as fast as she could. Blood began to run down her mouth, and bit by bit her face was turning paler.

"I'll get you Ka .. chan .. just you wait .." Aiki smirked, a ripped black space appearing in the sky. An orange-like light descended on her, and Gillan-class Menos had again tried to reach out to the world, but never stepped out of the hole. Slowly, Aiki risen up to the hole, the Menos making space for their superior.

"_I like you Ka-chan .. you seem pretty fun._" Aiki said, completely consumed in the space-like portal. The black hole closed after Aiki's small confession, leaving most of the Captains enthralled at the sight. A mere kid, defeating such a high-class Arrancar? It's absurd!

"Kurosaki-san is quite talented in the way she fights." Kira admired, astonished by the stunt Karin had pulled.

"Have you Captains still have any intent to have her removed from the Gotei 13?" Yamamoto asked, but the Captains were too shocked to say anything. Yamamoto smiled as he called out to Karin.

"Kurosaki Karin, you are hereby _truly _the successor of being the Ninth Division Captain." Yamamoto congratulated.

"Thank you!!" Karin cheered, sheathing her sword as she stayed as she was. She turned around, grinning her biggest smile, took a step forward and-

**thud.**

-fainted.

"Ah, Ka-chan!" a bubbly voice shouted, imitating Aikis nickname and feeling worried about the sleeping body of Karin. The pink-haired girl pointed at the girl, but said nothing else as she started to slip off the large man's back.

"Definitely stupid." Hitsugaya muttered, walking over to Karin and leaning her against his back, picking her up into a piggyback. Her arms hanged from his shoulders, and her sleeping face laid by Hitsugayas.

"I'll take her to Unohana, I've gotta take a quick visit anyways." Hitsugaya offered, the Captains nodding then heading their own way. Karin shifted a bit, and muttered a small, "Thank you." although, she didn't say who she was thanking. Hitsugaya jumped a bit, lifting Karin up a bit.

"Geez, if you were awake .. I'd tell you off for looking so damn skinny and being so friggin' heavy."

>>

AHA! No fluff there, complete fluff-free! IS MY CLIFFERS HURTING YOU? HUH? HUH?! IMAIKU-AUTHOR HATES J00, BWAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAhAH!

.. Next chapter up Friday-Monday, also, no fight scenes for a bit, I'm pretty sure I suck at them. P: and, **DARKMAIDENTERRI, **where the hell are you?! I made a new disclaimer, SEE?! ((:


	8. Apolegetic Smile

**Authors Notes:** I wonder why I always seem to post my stories at such a late time? ..

-_ Thanks to all my reviewers so far .._

**Kanamelover: **Thanks for the first review on the last most recent chapter! And in _human_ years Hitsugaya is 13, but yeah.

**fan girl 666: **Meh, the zanpakuto belongs to DMT, so I'm not all up for the creds. Heres your chapter! (:

**Shiyori-chan: **Thanks for commenting me about keeping the cast in character. I also had the same way of being a Karin / Hitsugaya fan too, and thanks for loving the idea about Karin being a Captain :3. Heres your update!

**TwitchyKid**: You really think so Twitchy? THANKS! No cliffies in this one, I wouldn't want you stalking me and beating me down in an alleyway .

**Always lost123: **Thanks for the encouragement :3. Although, I think I should be a bit more descriptive in my next fighting scenes and heres your update!

**Embrace Nothing: **Your support for my story enlightens me :3 Thanks for reviewing every chapter of my story so far!

**Mercyonthesoul**: We must plan our strategy. MUWAAAHAHAHAHAH.

**DarkMaidenTerri: **Well heres to you and your new school year! I'll try and update or frequently so you can rid yourself of homeworking duties with a sprinkle of Unmasked! And I hope you do start one soon, I'm interested? YESH.

**p3paula: **Yay! Yes, Omega-Captain Karin must train to be extra supa strong and try to surpass Ichigo .. if that's possible.

Updation is next week (or earlier) for sure this time!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the created plot/story/other I represent their characters and settings in. Also, the zanpakuto I provided for Karin belongs to DarkMaidenTerri!

**Chapter 8: **Apolegetic Smile.

**chirpchirp.**

"Guh .." Karin stirred, waking up to the birds early noises. Slowly she opened her eyes, a beam of light shining down on her. Karin groaned as she sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes as she looked around the room.

"Are you okay?" Unohana asked, startling Karin. She had a worried look on her face, placing a cup of tea on the table for her. Karin sat there, looking at her caretaker. She glanced at the cup before taking a sip out of it.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the tea." Karin thanked. Unohana nodded her head, smiling as she took a sip of her tea as well. "Unohana, what happened? .. Why am I here? Or, _How_ did I get here?"

"Well, you're quite lucky really. Once you fainted after battle, Hitsugaya-taichou took you here to get your wounds checked, and looked over you for the night!" Unohana chuckled.

"Oh." Karin smiled, glad to have such a good friend like _Toushiro_. "Where is he now?"

"He's in the next room visiting a patient of mine."

"I see .."

"Also, do you still feel any dizzy or whatnot?"

"No, I feel great!"

"That's good."

"Well, is it okay to walk around now?"

"Hai. Your uniforms in the wash, so I hope you're comfortable just walking around in those shirt and shorts."

"Yeah, it's okay. Thank you again!" Karin said, flipping the covers of the bed, standing up on the floor and stretching as she walked out of the door.

_'Man, whatta hard battle .._' Karin thought, stopping in the hall first to look at her surroundings. The trip was short, reaching the next room in a matter of a few steps. Karin found the room she was looking for, and reached out for the knob, knocking on the door first.

"Come in." a voice mumbled, as if wanting to be quiet. Karin twisted the doorknob, and lightly pushed on the door, opening it to reveal a tired-looking Hitsugaya and a girl resting on the bed. She walked in slowly, being careful not to break anything in the room.

"Oh, Karin. Are you okay now?" Hitsugaya whispered, gesturing to the sleeping figure. Karin got the message and nodded, and slid over to Hitsugaya, hovering above the girl.

"Who is she?" Karin asked, keeping her voice in a low tone.

"Hinamori Momo. One of my childhood friends."

"Really? She's pretty .."

"Her panda eyes making her pretty? Not possible."

"Tch, you're still so mean to other people, even to your 'childhood' friend .."

"Takes one to know one."

"What did you sa--?!"

"Hi .. tsugaya .. kun?" they both heard, snapping their heads towards Hinamori, who was opening her eyes just a bit. "And .. ?" she carefully blinked, taking in the sight she saw. Hinamori yawned a bit, sitting upright on her bed. She looked to the side at Hitsugaya and Karin, who were a bit shocked themselves.

"You should rest Hinamori." Hitsugaya advised, putting a hand on Hinamori's shoulder. Karin glanced at him and Hinamori, somewhat weirded out by Hitsugaya's sudden change in personality. He was being this nice to a _girl_? Now _that_ wasn't possible! Well, at least Karin thought so.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." Hinamori smiled, then looking at Karin. "And who might you be?"

"I'm the new Captain, Kurosaki Karin, nice to meet ya." Karin introduced herself, bringing out a hand to Hinamori. A tense feel came across the room, silencing the group for a moment. Karin stayed there, hand still sticking out, and Hinamori stared at her hand, her skin growing a bit pale.

"**_Captain?_**" Hinamori choked, her eyes regaining a vicious look.

**SLAP.**

"Ow!" Karin brought her hand back, rubbing it with her other hand, wincing at the pain. Hinamori glared at her, her eyes filled with anger. She proceeded to lunge at the girl, ripping off her sheets and getting out of her bed.

"Hinamori, what do you think you're doing!" Hitsugaya clamored, holding Hinamori back with her wrists, who was struggling to get out of the grip.

"You can't be a Captain! No one can replace Aizen! He'll come back, he will!!" Hinamori shrieked, trying to lash out at Karin. Hitsugaya kept a strong hold on her, but Hinamori kicked him off with her free feet, knocking the hold off as she wriggled out of his grasp. She jumped out of her bed and crushed Karin into the wall, taking her shirt with her hands and tightening the grip on the cloth. The sudden rush caused a harmless shake, the contents of a nearby table falling off and causing a few noises.

"I'll kill you right now. You don't deserve to be a Captain!" Hinamori spat, tears running down her pale face. She pushed Karin further against the wall, lifting her up and choking her, all with a venomous look on her face.

"What the heck are you -- doing!" Karin got out, not wanting to say anymore as her few last breaths were running out. What did she ever do to this girl?! She doesn't even know her!

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya shouted, getting up from the kick and rushing to her, pushing her down and getting her to release Karin.

"Sai!" a strong voice called out, as Hinamoris arms was forced behind her back, she struggled to move but only resulted in nothing. Hitsugaya ran to Karin, who gasped a few breaths before returning back to her normal breathing pattern. They all looked at the two women at the door, one being Unohana and the other her lieutenant, Isane.

"Isane." Unohana said, Isane nodded as she kneeled by Hinamori, taking out a needle with a green liquid floating inside it. She turned Hinamori on her stomach, injecting the fluid into her arm.

"Aa! Karin .." Hinamori started off loudly, and then drifting off into a meaningless sleep. Unohana broke the seal, releasing Hinamori from the basic Hakudo. Isane lifted her up onto the bed, putting the covers over her.

"You may be a kidou specialist, but even _you_ can't handle something that's already in your body .." Unohana said, walking over to Karins numb body and kneeling down, hovering over her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine .. I just feel dizzy and my throat hurts .." Karin replied, taking in a large breath before giving into a fit of coughs. She sat up as Unohana patted her back, trying to ease the pain.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, please make some tea for us three. Four if you would like to make some yourself." Unohana said, bringing Karin up into her arms. She went past Hitsugaya and out the door, turning back at the Captain. Isane went off in front of her, telling the two she'd meet them in the room.

"I'll be waiting in Karin's room." she said, taking off. Karin took a glance at Hitsugaya, and gave a meek smile. Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel bad for the younger Kurosaki. How could this have happened! And now ..

She left him.

And for the meantime, he was all alone.

**>>**

"Karin, are you feeling better?" Unohana said, completely worried _now_ since Karin was in a slightly worse situation. She gently massaged Karins neck, oftenly applying some pressure onto certain parts. Karin nodded and smiled, but said nothing because of the movement. Unohana took her hands back, staring at Karin.

"Where did Toushiro go?" Karin asked, her voice a bit rasped of the incident earlier. _Man_ did that Hinamori girl have a tight hold! She lifted her up from the shirt, but she _swore_ she was digging her knuckles in her neck! Karin sighed as she ran her hand over her faint bruises, wondering on why Hinamori would've done that to her.

**creeeeak.**

"I'm here." Hitsugaya said, walking in with 4 teacups on the tray he was carrying. He placed it down on the table, sitting down in a nearby chair, slumping down and looking over at Karin.

"Thank you Hitsugay -- oh my! I forgot to do my paperwork!" Unohana gasped, taking a cup from the tray and heading out the door. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I've informed Hisagi-kun about your injury, he will be coming shortly with the 3rd Seated Officer to send the Ninth Divisions condolences." she said, bowing while holding her cup and heading down the hallway.

"Aa? I never knew my Division cared about me that much yet! Did you Toushiro?" Karin laughed, but kept it low because she didn't want to damage her voice more than she already did.

"Hn." Hitsugaya replied, chin on the palm of his hand, whose arm was resting on the armrest as he kept slumping in the chair he sat in.

"Toushirooo?"

"Hn."

"Toushiro, are you jeaaalous of me?"

"Hn."

"Toushiro, are you in loooove with me?"

"Hn."

"TOUSHIRO!" Karin tried to scream, but ended up having another fit of coughs. She sat up, putting a hand over her mouth, trying to mute the coughs. She heard a vague sound of scuffling, but didn't hear much because of her coughs.

"Idiot." she heard, a soft series of pats hitting her back. Slowly, the coughs started to stop, Karin easing down and leaning against the wall of her bed.

'_I feel dizzy .._' Karin thought, beginning to lean back onto the bed.

**thud.**

"Huh?" Karin wondered, wondering why she didn't fall sideways on the bed and drifted off into a painful sleep.

"Hnnnnn." she heard a voice, immediately knowing who it was.

"Toushiro .." Karin whispered, starting to drift off into something of a more confortable sleep.

"Sorry."

"Huh?!" Karin jolted, her eyes widening at the word. Had Hitsugaya Toushiro, someone who would argue with her at almost every thing she would say, talk smack about some girl about her being an alcoholic, saying _sorry_ to her?!

"I'm soorrryyy." Hitsugaya repeated slowly, believing Karin didn't get the message. Karin couldn't believe it, but accepted the other sudden change.

"You don't have to be .. it's my fault for barging in." Karin said, trying to move as much as she can. But she was paralyzed! Her dizziness didn't help either. Now why couldn't life help her for just this moment?

"No really. I never knew Hinamori would act this way .. but seeing her after Aizens betrayal, I should've expected this. I mean--"

"Toushiro .."

"-- she accepted Kira because there were still 2 Captain spots left, and thought no one could replace Tousen yet. Also Kira was a close friend to her, and--"

"Tou_shi_ro .."

"-- maybe I was --"

**nudge.**

"Geez. You sure talk a lot, and it seems you always wanna be at least 2 steps ahead of everyone .." Karin said, losing the rest of her willpower to do anything more. "Listen to me Toushiro, you're a good friend. What happened between Hinamori and me happened because it did. Hinamori took it against me for becoming a Captain, and I see why she resented it so much. I heard about her, how Aizen was an idol to her. I just never expected for her to be in the same room as you, even being childhood friends! You were just trying to care for all of us, so you should never be at fault for something that happened to your friends by accident. Kay?" Karin said, pausing between breaths to say the whole thing. She felt Hitsugaya stiffen throughout the mini-paragraph and then loosened up at the end.

".. Thanks." Hitsugaya said. "You're a good friend too."

"Well, I'd hug ya, but I'm too tired." Karin silently chuckled, her eyes slowly closing. "I'll see you later .." she drifted off, falling asleep. Hitsugaya stayed there, bangs covering his eyes.

"I've never seen myself in that way .."

"Oy, Ka--" Hitsugaya silenced whoever was at the door, which turned out the be Shuuhei Hisagi and the 3rd seated officer Unohana was talking about. Hisagi looked a bit confused, but left it as he put down a small cardboard box on the table beside the tea.

"For Karin." Hisagi mouthed, leaving the room with the Officer and silently closed the door.

"Come to think of it, we haven't drank the tea yet. What a waste."

**>> **

ONLY A DAY LATE! I'm awesoooome again! xD. Oh, come to think of it, it's 12am right now, so I'm two days late. Dx. Well, enjoy this. Also, I'm not sure, but if I can do the impossible, I'll be starting another multi-chapter story from Kamichama Karin! Kazune is so much hotter in the manga, I'm obsessed with it now :) Not to worry though! It's only the idea, and this story is taking a good turn where I might not end up with a writers block! (:


End file.
